Both a little scared, neither one prepared
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Will and Emma's journey from engagement to parenthood and further. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Georgia here :) And I have thought of a new story. Instead of Puckleberry drabbles, we'll do Wemma drabbles. How does that sound? Please review and say if it's good or really crappy. We need 5 review for the next chapter folks. So if you wanna know, you gotta review. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

**Both a little scared, neither one prepared**

Will sighed as he felt the velvet box underneath his thumb. He had been carrying it around for 3 weeks, trying to find the perfect time to ask his girlfriend of 3 years to marry him.

Of course they had been talking about it but he wasn't so sure if she was ready enough. So he came up with a plan. He knew how much Emma liked Disney so he arranged a surprise trip to Disneyland Florida.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emma rolled over sleepily, expecting to fall into the arms of the most special man on the planet. Instead, she fell into an empty space and the sound of paper rustling<p>

_Emma, meet me at the airport at 12 'o'clock. Love Will :-)_

She glanced at the clock. It was already half ten and with it being the first day of the Christmas vacation, the 45 minute journey to the airport would easily take an extra half hour. A few days ago, she heard Will talking to his younger brother on the phone so she assumed it had something to do with that.

Sighing, she put on her favourite rose patterned dress with a pink cardigan and silver flats

* * *

><p>Will grinned as he saw his girlfriend amongst the crowd at the airport<p>

"Emma!"he called, waving his hand. Emma noticed and rushed up to him, kissing him passionately on the lips

"Erm..."Emma sighed, blushing slightly

"We ready?"

"R-ready? W-what for?" Emma asked, stammering slightly

"Well...I seeing as you love Disney so much, I booked us a flight to Florida to go to Disneland"

Emma gasped "How...when...why..Oh my God...but but why...it isn't my birthday or...Oh My God" she laughed, giving her boyfriend a hug.

* * *

><p>Emma cringed as she sat down in the seat, thinking about all the other people who had used it before. She was just about to stand up and walk off when she felt a reassuring hand in her own.<p>

"Just think of our song" the voice whispered

_ Freshman Emma Pillsbury was wandering through the halls, trying to find the exit and into the comfort and safety of her own car_

_"...had a band and we tried real hard. Jimmy quit, Joey got married, shoulda known we'd never get far.."_

_Intrigued, Emma followed the voice and entered a room she had walked past many times before but never really entered._

_ "...Standin' on your mama's porch You told me that you'd wait forever .Oh and when you held my hand I knew that it was now or never, those were the best days of my life.."_

_Will stopped as he noticed Emma standing in the doorway_

_"Hey" he grinned, beckoning her into the room "I'm Will"_

_"Emma" she smiled shyly_

_"I couldn't help noticing you earlier in the canteen. I can tell you're new" Will smirked_

_"How did you-"_

_"You sat at lunchtable seven. That's Sue and Shannon's table, the only people who don't know have been living under a rock for 3 years or they're new. Since you didn't flinch at light or explode when exposed, I could tell"_

_"Yeah...they let me off today though"_

_"Wow you're lucky. Most of the time they just dump whatever they have for lunch on you. Want me to walk you to your car?"  
><em>

_Emma smiled, knowing that this boy was one of her friends_

_"Which one's yours?" Will asked, picking up his ukulele case _

_"This one" Emma mumbled, pointing to a pale blue Beetle "He's called Herbie" she added, blushing slightly_

_"Wow. This one's mine" Will grinned, indicating an old red Campervan "Sharona, meet Emma. Emma, this is Sharona"_

_"Is it as in the song?"_

_"Yeah, don't ask me, it was Justin's idea"_

_"Justin Schuester? I know him. He's in most of my classes although he spends most of the outside in trouble than actually inside, learning anything"_

_Will laughed "Yeah...that's him. Anyway, I have to go now...see you around?"  
><em>

_"See you Will Schuester" Emma giggled, blushing slightly_

* * *

><p>"...was that fun or what?" Will laughed as he and Emma got off the swings<p>

"Yeah...hey why don't we go to the water park? Y'know Typhoon Lagoon or something?" she suggested, interlocking her hand with his.

Was Will REALLY hearing right? This was the same person who 5 years ago was polishing each grape before she ate them but now she wanted to go to a water park?

"I was thinking of that tomorrow. It's one of those all day things and we don't have much time left"

"Okay...how 'bout we do Space mountain"

"And on the way we can go through Big Thunder Ranch"

Emma paled slightly when she heard this

"Is that..."

Will nodded "But I won't make you pet the animals if you don't want to"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Will and Emma were standing outside the castle, looking at the photos on Will's camera<p>

"That's a good one" Emma smiled, looking at one of her stroking a baby goat at Big Thunder ranch "This one's sweet" she mumbled, indicating one of her and Will standing with Mickey and Minnie

"Yeah..hey Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Well I..." Will chuckled nervously "Emma, why do you think we went here?"

"To enjoy a vacation, why?" Emma glanced at Will, confusion painted on her face

"That's not the only reason" Will sighed and got down on one knee, taking the velvet box from his trouser pocket "Emma, I have loved you ever since we met in High School. But I had the misfortune to marry Terri and to be honest, I wasn't happy. Till I got with you Emma. Carl wasn't good enough for you, he didn't know about your OCD. But I do...Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?"

Emma breathed, her right hand over her heart, tears pooling in her eyes

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! TwinGleeks101 here again! Who is enjoying the new series so far? I(Charlotte) have to admit it's going pretty well so far although why they had to write Mercedes into Shelby's club I'll never know. There's a reference to "Asian F" and the prize'll be 1 supermegafoxyawesomehot cyber cookie to the person who gets it. Peace out! TG101 :-D x **

"...of course we can't wait, I mean...it's just so exciting...um he proposed outside the castle at Disneyland?"

Emma was talking excitedly to Shannon about what had happened the month before in between mouthfuls of a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich.

"I mean...it was good, it was good"

"When's the wedding?" Shannon asked, her mouth full of pasta

"Well um...we're planning to have it in December-ish? We're planning to have it on the same day he proposed, then go somewhere for our honeymoon. Will would like Disneyland but I'd like to got to Paris or London. Somewhere in Europe"

"Why not try Australia? I know it's not Europe but hey, when it's our winter, it's their Summer" Shannon shrugged, attacking a turkey sandwich "I still can't believe Breadstix delivers"

* * *

><p>"Hey Emma!" Will called, walking into the apartment "I got us some takeout. It's your favourite"<p>

"Hey Will" Emma grinned, burying her fiance into a deep hug. Fiance, that sounded so GOOD!

"I heard there was a screening of 'The Rugrats Movie' later on and" Will produced two tickets from behind his back"I got us tickets"

Emma smiled. The last and first time she saw that movie was in her freshman year of college in a theatre full of 1st graders and a few older kids who grew up with the show.

"I knew you'd love it" Will chuckled, running his fingers through her hair

* * *

><p>"Thanks Will" Emma sighed later that night, running her finger down the outline of Will's body, making him shiver with excitement<p>

"No problem Em" he purred back, his arm snaking around her waist "Nice bed, mind if I slytherin?"

* * *

><p>Emma woke up early the next morning and instantly noticed the pile of clothes in the corner. What happened last night? She remembered going under the sheets and lots of giggling but after that it was all a blur. She stood up,wincing slightly as she did so and went to the bathroom to have her daily shower.<p>

As she was cleaning herself, Will woke up, groggily placing his hand on his head, praying he remembered breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed several open packets scattered around the floor

"Emma?" he called, swinging his legs over the side "Em? You in here?" he asked, walking to the bathroom and knocked on the door "You do realise it's 10:15?"

Will heard a sudden squeak and the water switch off "Jesus Will, you could've woken me up sooner!"

"Well let's just say. Thank God it's a Saturday" he chuckled lightly. His laughter subsided as Emma came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a navy dressing gown, her feet covered with a pair of tartan ankle slippers and giving him a glare.

"What? We did enjoy last night didn't we?"

"I 'spose so" Emma mumbled, burying back into the covers, cringing slightly

"That's my girl" Will grinned, kissing her on the cheek

"But I swear, if I find myself throwing up in the mornings.."

"Relax Em, there'll be no mini Schuesters just yet"

"That's good"

"I'm saving that for our wedding night" he whispered, making her blush slightly

"Come on" Emma sighed, climbing out of the bed "Let's put some fresh sheets on then we'll go venue shopping"

"Sounds like a plan"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Well done to ma1teo for getting the reference right. All the Jazz, you were almost right but not quite. As promised ma1teo, you get one supermegafoxyawesomehot cyber cookie because...YOU'RE HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER! Also, we need help with names. Ask no questions and we'll tell no lies. All we need is names. Boy and Girl names. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Hey Emma, how 'bout this?" Will asked, holding up a a small bowtie "it could be used for Matty"

Emma sighed and discreetly placed the mini pair of converses in the basket. The truth was, she couldn't wait to start a family with Will. She had already been buying a few small items just in case one day that her dream might happen. Everytime she felt a bit ill there was a small glimmer of hope but that was always put out by a negative pregnancy test or a sudden recovery the next day.

She sighed again and walked along the next ailse

* * *

><p><em>Will rushed along the hospital corridor, a bag in one hand, the other holding a pair of blue converse. He skidded into the room and saw Emma. Emma in pain. Emma screaming at him. Emma in labour<em>

_"William Phillip Schuester! You are so dead mister!" Emma hissed_

_"Okay Emma, you're ready" Blaine smiled, walking in_

_"Blaine? What you doin' here?" Will mumbled_

_"Who said anything about Blaine?" Kurt asked, standing where Blaine was_

_"Are you alright Will?" Emma asked, holding 5 small bundles_

_"Yeah...just fine..."_

_He turned around as he heard his name being called and saw Sue in a chicken costume, a Madonna bra on her chest_

_"Will...Will"_

* * *

><p>"Will...Will"<p>

"Huh?" Will groaned as Emma shook him awake "Emma?"

"You were mumbling something about Blaine and babies, are you okay honey?" Emma asked sounding concerned

"Yeah...just a bad dream"

"Sounded like it" Emma chuckled

"D'you really want kids Emma?"

"One day. Not right this moment but within the next year or two. I'd like one of each and I'd call them Elliot and Jessie"

"Elliot and Jessie?" Will grinned, placing a kiss on her temple "Something says you like E.T and Toy Story 2"

"Yeah" she confessed, blushing slightly "I love them both"

"Well...if I had a choice, I would of gone with Sandy or Danny"

"No Will" Emma said firmly "We are NOT naming them after some...hooker and a...teddy boy"

"Fine" he chuckled, kissing her again "Night Emma"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was official. Wedding dress day. Emma had arranged to meet Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean

"...we need something that compliments the figure" Kurt was explaining

"I know that but it's also her choice" Blaine mumbled, trying to calm down the small carseat on the seat next to him"...it's okay Milo...Ally's with Mommy at the moment"

"How are you and Melissa doing?" Emma asked, blowing on her soya milk hot chocolate

"We're coping...it's tiring but we're getting there aren't we Milo?" Blaine grinned, looking down fondly at his son who just gave a grunt "Come on, it's shopping time"

* * *

><p>"Hey there, how can I help you?" a woman asked as Will went up to the reception<p>

"Hey um...I'm looking for a dog?" he asked, chuckling nervously

"A dog? Okay, what breed did you have in mind?"

"Maybe one that doesn't really shed as much? My fiance's allergic to dogs so.."

"Ah I see! Well you're lucky, we've recently had a Westie Mom come in with her 4 puppies, and I know for a fact that they don't really shed at all. I've got one myself. They don't really shed, only a little bit and you need to train them from a young age, otherwise they'd start to think that they're the boss"

"Right...and how much are they to keep?"

"It's between 500 and 800 dollars and their lifespan is pretty long. Usually 'bout 10- 15 years"

"Wow, that long?" Will asked, sounding surprised

"Yep" she confirmed, nodding "Would you like to see them?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Kurt asked, showing Emma a big puffy wedding dress with sleeves<p>

Emma cringed "No, I don't think so...I prefer something more...plain"

It was then she spotted it. It was similar yet different to the one in the wedding shop

It was ivory, with a short train at the back. On the side was another piece of material that joined onto the train There were also some white matching gloves to go with it

"It's perfect"

* * *

><p>1 week later, Will snuck into the living room, holding a cardboard box that contained a white westie puppy that was currently trying to get out of the box<p>

"Shh...keep it quiet or Emma's gonna see us" Will whispered, placing a hand in the box

"See what?" Emma questioned

"You do realise what day it is don't you?" Will chuckled raising an eyebrow

"No..."

"Today..."he smiled, placing the box down and taking one of her hands "Is the day of our first date all those years ago. So..." he chuckled again, "I got you a surprise"

Emma gasped as Will took the puppy out of the box

"Will...we didn't discuss this" she stammered

"Don't worry, he's friendly"

"Th-there are germs and..."

"And if we want kids then this is the first step. Once we know we can look after an animal, then we can know we can start a family. Besides, kids are only animals 'cept without fur and they have the power of speech and opposable thumbs"

"What's his name?" Emma murmured, stroking the puppy

"He doesn't have one at the moment, but he needs one"

"Axl" Emma smiled, fondling the puppy's ears "After the program The Middle?"

"Axl it is" Will grinned, kissing her on the cheek


	5. Chapter 5

"May I present for the first time, Mr and MRS Schuester!" Artie announced into the microphone, wheeling out of the way to join Tina and their unborn daughter

Emma blushed and squeezed Will's hand supportively. She couldn't believe it. MRS Schuester. Just the morning before she was Miss Emma Pilsbury, on her way to the church and now she was Mrs Emma Schuester,married to the man of her dreams. How did this happen? It was only 5 years ago that she was married to Carl. Okay, he was understanding about her condition for abut the first month and he did help her get better but he was not Will. Will would hold her and tell her everything'll be alright. Will was understanding when she didn't feel ready to make love. But most of all,Will was her husband and the man she loved.

"First of all, I would like to say congratulations to Will and Emma, I still don't know how I can stop calling you Miss P" Finn chuckled "So to celebrate me and the guys decided to give you a surprise"

Artie wheeled onto the stage with an electric guitar, shortly followed by Finn,Artie,Mike,Puck and Sam

_I got my first real six-string _  
><em>Bought it at the five-and-dime <em>  
><em>Played it till my fingers bled <em>  
><em>It was the summer of '69<em>

_Me and some guys from school _  
><em>Had a band and we tried real hard <em>  
><em>Jimmy quit and Joey got married <em>  
><em>I shoulda known we'd never get far <em>  
><em>Oh when I look back now <em>  
><em>That summer seemed to last forever<em>  
><em>And if I had the choice <em>  
><em>Ya - I'd always wanna be there<em>  
><em>Those were the best days of my life<em>

_Ain't no use in complainin'_  
><em>When you got a job to do <em>  
><em>Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in<em>  
><em>And that's when I met you<em>

_Standin' on your mama's porch _  
><em>You told me that you'd wait forever <em>  
><em>Oh and when you held my hand <em>  
><em>I knew that it was now or never <em>  
><em>Those were the best days of my life<em>

_Back in the summer of '69_

_Man we were killin' time _  
><em>We were young and restless <em>  
><em>We needed to unwind <em>  
><em>I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no<em>

_And now the times are changin' _  
><em>Look at everything that's come and gone <em>  
><em>Sometimes when I play that old six-string <em>  
><em>I think about ya wonder what went wrong<em>

_Standin' on your mama's porch _  
><em>You told me it would last forever <em>  
><em>Oh the way you held my hand <em>  
><em>I knew that it was now or never <em>  
><em>Those were the best days of my life<em>

_Back in the summer of '69_

Just then Rachel and the other New Direction girls came onto stage, Tina sporting a small yet noticeable baby bump

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Schuester, our gift, from New Directions to you guys. Mr Schue, without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today" Rachel smiled "Um...you taught me how to be a better person...and I really admire you for that"

Puck took a deep breath, nodded to the band and started singing_"I can see what's happening"_

Finn grinned as he joined in, pretending to be Pumbaa_"What?"_

_"And they don't have a clue"_  
><em>"Who?"<em>  
><em>"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line<em>  
><em>Our trio's down to two."<em>  
><em>"Oh"<em>_  
><em>_"Ze sweet caress of twilight__  
><em>_There's magic everywhere_  
><em>And with all this romantic atmosphere<em>  
><em>Disaster's in the air"<em>

Tina stepped forward, her left hand interlocked with Artie's, a ring glinting every few seconds_  
><em>

_"Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things"<em>  
><em><br>_Kurt smiled and took a step forward, beckoning Mercedes to join him

_"So many things to tell her_  
><em>But how to make her see<em>  
><em>The truth about my past? Impossible!<em>  
><em>She'd turn away from me"<em>

Mercedes gave her best friend a hug and started to sing

_"He's holding back, he's hiding_  
><em>But what, I can't decide<em>  
><em>Why won't he be the king I know he is<em>  
><em>The king I see inside?"<em>

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<em>  
><em>You needn't look too far<em>  
><em>Stealing through the night's uncertainties<em>  
><em>Love is where they are<em>  
><em><br>__"And if he falls in love tonight_  
><em>It can be assumed" <em>Puck sang, adding a few sniffs to make it more dramatic_  
><em>

_"His carefree days with us are history"__  
><em>

_"In short, our pal is doomed"_

Emma sighed,resting her head on the crook of Will's shoulder,gaining a kiss on her temple in response

"I love you so much right now" he whispered in her ear

"Same here"she sighed, breathing in his special scent of deodorant and coffee with a hint of cinnamon

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together, I promise" Will grinned, wiping away Emma's tears with his thumb"And I NEVER break my promises"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys,we are back! After the half term, expect less updates because of exams and stuff and if you guys don't remember who Doctor Shane is, she's the physciatrist in "Born this Way". Now we need help with the baby/babies name/names. We haven't decided whether it's twins or not and it's an entirely different period from Finn and Natalie. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Emma woke up and rolled over, to find her husband of five months facing back at her, his lopsided grin forming a slight smile as he slept. She was just about to wake him him when a bout of nausea ran over her

"Oh God" she mumbled, making her way to the bathroom. a few moments later, she found herself with her head in the toilet bowl, the acidic taste of stomach bile in her nose.

"Uggh"she groaned, splashing her face with cold water

"Here" a familiar voice behind her, murmered and handed her a glass of pale amber liquid "Take it"

"Will,you know how I hate ginger ale"

"I don't care, take it. It'll make you feel better"

Emma looked at him sceptically

"Trust me"

She cautiously took a sip, ignoring her body's pleas and cries.

"What time is it?"she croaked, trying hard to keep the ginger ale down

"11:30, you've been out quite a while. I got up earlier but I went back to bed"

"I have an appointment with Dr Shane at half twelve! I can't be late Will!" Emma panicked, trying to get up but being stopped by a pair of strong arms.

"Don't worry, Dr Shane's very understanding" Will soothed, kissing her temple "Whilst you're doing that,I'm taking Axl for his shots, okay?

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Whilst they were at the psychiatrist, Emma felt nauseous again<p>

"Emma, are you okay?" Dr Shane questioned, looking over her glasses

"Mmm.."she mumbled, praying to an invisible force

"If you're not feeling too well then you can always call Will..."

"I'm fine, I just feel...slightly queasy is all"

"Hmm...Emma, I'm no doctor doctor but is there a chance that you could be pregnant?"

Emma gasped "I...I don't know...I..I" she suddenly stood up and immediately felt light headed. She groaned as she felt her legs buckle beneath her.

* * *

><p>Will smiled as he saw Emma stir slightly. The doctors said she was going to be fine but she did gain a gash on her head and broke her ankle.<p>

"Hey Emma" he whispered, lightly kissing her knuckle

"Will?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering open "What happened?"

"You fell, remember?"

"No...ugh" she sat up and immediatly felt dizzy "I feel dizzy"

Will chuckled lightly "You will do. The doctors say you were lucky that the break didn't do too much damage"

"What break?"she mumbled, not wanting to know

"Well, when you fell,you sorta broke your ankle. You were given some anastethic to keep you asleep and whilst you were out of it, they managed to manipulate the bones back into place"

"How long was I out for?"she whispered weakly

"About...4 hours? But that was after they did the tests and the scan to make sure that the baby's alright"

"Baby?" Emma asked, confused "What baby?"

Will rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and chuckled nervously "Well...remember 2 months back?"

Emma gasped as she remembered "No, no...I can't be"

"When was your last period?" Will asked, sounding concerned

She counted on her fingers, frowning as she did so "It was due 11 days ago"

"There you go. Sudden fainting, throwing up in the mornings, missing your period, it all makes sense"

"Oh my God, you're right Will...but what'll we do? We've only been married for 5 months"

"Well, the Nurse did say you were a month and a half so we'll just take each week as it comes and goes yeah?" Will asked Emma, who was starting to cry slightly "We'll get through this...I promise"

**As Homer Simpson once said "And that's the end of that chapter". Don't forget, we NEED names so if you want to have a chance of naming a cute little Wemma baby/babies don't hesistate to click the box that says "review this story" **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Wow...16 reviews? We went to bed last night thinking "11, 12..maybe 13" but 16? *whistles*****Anyhoo, we have got some names in mind but if you want the chance of naming a sweet little Wemma baby, now's the time to do it. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...come on you stupid...grr! Will! this stupid zip won't fit!"

"Is Kyler making you sick?" Will purred,snaking his arms around Emma's waist,nipping the sensitive part of her neck.

"I'll have you know, her name is Ariana, NOT Kyler" Emma sighed, falling under the hypnotic spell of Will's neck nip. "Will...for some reason...I really really want to rip your clothes off and get you in bed"

Will looked up and silently thanked the heavens for his wife's raging hormones

"Are you okay Em?"

"I-I don't know..I just feel so horny right now"

"Well" Will grinned "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>"...Hey Emma, my name's Bridget or Dr Goldman and I'm going to be your OBGYN throughout your pregnancy. I do apologise if you don't really understand my accent, I moved here with my son and partner from London last year. My old boyfriend and Jake's father wasn't really good towards us so we left"<p>

Emma sighed, sympathising with her "If you want, I could talk about it with you? I am a guidance councilor at a high school"

"Maybe another day" Bridget said, giving her a brief smile "Alright Emma, according to your notes, it's your first baby and you're about 12 weeks. Just some personal questions and then we'll get on with the scan"

"Okay"

"And remember, you don't have to answer any questions you don't want to. First question..."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Bridget" Will smiled, shaking her hand<p>

"No problem. If you feel anything is wrong or have any questions just give me a call and I will get back to you"

"How long is it until we find the gender out?"

"It depends on how it's lying. If it's in a good position then we find out at 20 weeks. I'll see you in a few weeks for your 16 week scan okay?"

"Okay, see you Bridget"

* * *

><p>"Will..." Emma moaned from the couch "Will, my toes are itchy and I can't reach them"<p>

"And you want me to itch them for you?"Will questioned,raising an eyebrow

"Please" She pouted

"Fine...I don't understand why I have to massage your smelly feet" he chuckled, rubbing her toes, making Emma groan in pleasure

"Thanks Will"she moaned, slowly falling asleep

"Anytime"he whispered, brushing the hair out of her eyes and kissing her forehead "I love you so much right now"

"Love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you all to those who have reviewed, we love you very very muchly :3 Recently we've tried Jelly Belly "Beanboozled" and quite frankly, they're disgusting. Especially the dog food one just...ugh :(**

Emma's pregnancy started off well. She had bouts of morning sickness, got incredibly horny, thanks to Will's prayers and had cravings for anything doused in tobasco sauce. Her cast came off 10 weeks later and she was careful not to fall on it agan. But at 24 weeks, things started to go wrong.

"Are you okay Emma?" Shannon questioned one lunchtime

"..mm.." she frowned unsurely, applying some pressure in an attempt to calm her baby. She hadn't told anyone but she swore it was moving around less than it usually did

* * *

><p>It was later that night that Will knew something was up. He had been observing Emma for several hours and he noticed every now and then she would pause and rub her stomach. He also noticed her face getting puffier<p>

"Emma? You okay?" he asked as he noticed her rubbing her stomach for the fourth time in an hour

"I'm fine. Will" she snapped,glaring at her husband

Will gently took her face into his hands and looked at it,wincing slightly "You are not okay"

"Okay...you're right...I'm NOT okay. How can I be okay when I think that the baby's coming and.." she gasped suddenly as she felt a hot wet patch between her legs.

Will took one look and raced for the phone, dialing 911

* * *

><p>"Will it's not time yet" Emma groaned as yet another contraction ran down her spine "It's too early"<p>

"Don't worry Emma,it's gonna be alright..I've phoned Dr Goldman and explained the situation. She's gonna meet us there" Will whispered in her ear "Everything's going to be okay...I promise"

"Nearly there Emma" one of the paramedics called from the front

She was finally starting to relax slightly when she felt it move down "AGH! I-it moved lower...it moved lower"

"It is gonna be okay,right? This is our first child and she's only 24 weeks"

The paramedic sitting with them sighed "It's hard to say. Most babies have a 50-50 chance and it's with specialist care. I don't want to ruin your chances or anything but if I were you,I'd prepare for the worst"

"No...no" Emma sobbed into Will's chest "Will, it hurts...I'm scared...I don't want our baby to die"

"It won't...que está bien...it's gonna be okay..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Emma" Bridget smiled, strolling into the room "So..tell me what's happened"<p>

"Well...at school, I didn't feel myself and at home I felt some twinges...will my baby be okay?"

"We'll try everything we can but I can't promise a miracle"

And with those words,Bridget walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thank you so so so so much for our reviews :) We have got plans for the Schuester family and all we're going to give is the initials of the baby. B.T.S. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews :) We have plans prepared for the Schuester baby so tissues at the ready. Thank you to Klaineisbrave and Santana98 for coming up with the names. Please note,this chapter is pretty damn depressing. It was really hard to were debating whether to do this after Charlotte came up with the idea yesterday in the middle of a field whilst walking the dog. We kept on thinking "Should we..should we not?" and in the end,we did. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Emma had been in labour for just under an hour and she was progressing fast. Too fast. 2 hours after she'd been admitted, she got told she was fully dilated and that it was time to push.

"Come on Emma, I need you to push sweetie" Bridget cooed to the in-pain woman. They really had tried everything to stop the contractions but unfortuneatley the baby was being stubborn and wouldn't allow it

"No!... Please!...just 1 more hour"Emma whispered shakily

"I'm sorry sweetie,if we could,we would but we can't risk it any longer without harming you or your baby"

"Don't worry though,you're in safe hands" One of the nurses said, sympathising with Emma

"Yeah,we wouldn't be allowed if you weren't" the other chuckled,earning a glare from the nurse

"Don't mind him,he's always a bit of a joker"

"Okay Emma, one more push alright?" Bridget said, looking over at Emma with concern

Emma was about to reply when she felt a huge burning sensation as something slipped out

"That's the head" she heard Bridget mumble

A few moments later, the small body tumbled into the doctor's waiting hands

"We did it Emma! It's a boy"

When he heard those words,Will grinned and kissed his tired wife on the cheek

Before Emma could even see him, he was whisked off to the NICU

"Where they taking him?" she mumbled tiredly "Ouch!"

"They're taking him to the NICU. He's premature so he'll be in there quite a while. D'you guys have a name?"

Emma looked at Will and nodded weakly "Blake Tatum Schuester"

As soon as Emma said that, Will was taken back to the previous week where he and Emma were in bed, discussing names for their baby.

_"I like Hayden" Will smiled, rubbing Emma's stomach, trying to feel the little nudges going inside her stomach_

_"Sorry Will but I'm gonna have to veto that one"_

_"What,why?"_

_"I just don't like it. My cousin's called Hayden and he and my brother were practically partners in crime"_

_"Hmm,I see your point. What about..." he paused for a moment to look through the book "...Karli? If it's a girl?"_

_"We'll see"_

* * *

><p>"Will? Emma? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Bridget asked, knocking on the door a few days later<p>

"Sure, come in" Will smiled, leading her to a chair "D'you want to sit down?"

"I'm okay thanks. I'm here to talk about Blake? He isn't responding well with the treatments and he's taken a turn for the worst"

Will face drained of colour when he heard that "What?"he whispered,not quite believing what he was hearing

"I don't think he's got long left. If I were you,I'd prepare to say goodbye"

* * *

><p>Emma and Will were at Blake's side, gently stroking his hands<p>

"He looks like you Will" Emma whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks "He's definitely your son"

It was then Will found himself singing his favourite song. He had loved this song so much,ever since he saw the gorilla singing it to calm the baby down

_Come stop your crying_  
><em>It will be all right<em>  
><em>Just take my hand Hold it tight<em>

_I will protect you_  
><em>from all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

Will breathed as he saw Blake open his eyes and look at him and Emma

"Hey bud" Will whispered,stroking his head

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's gone" Emma whispered , later that night, her shoulders shaking<p>

"I'm sorry Em" Bridget soothed "I am so so truly sorry. It wasn't your fault or his"

Emma gave the woman a brief smile before sobbing into Will's chest

"Why Will?" she asked, her voice thick "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong"Will reassured

"Will's right. Sometimes these things happen"

Emma nodded understandingly,wiping away her tears. Will then held her in his arms and let her sob into his chest

He started to sing under his breath but found himself getting louder

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed _  
><em>When you get what you want but not what you need <em>  
><em>When you feel so tired but you can't sleep <em>  
><em>Stuck in reverse <em>

_And the tears come streaming down your face _  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace <em>  
><em>When you love someone but it goes to waste <em>  
><em>Could it be worse? <em>

_Lights will guide you home _  
><em>And ignite your bones <em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you <em>

_And high up above or down below _  
><em>When you're too in love to let it go <em>  
><em>But if you never try you'll never know <em>  
><em>Just what you're worth <em>

_Lights will guide you home _  
><em>And ignite your bones <em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you <em>

_Tears stream down your face _  
><em>When you lose something you cannot replace <em>  
><em>Tears stream down your face <em>  
><em>And I <em>

_Tears stream down your face _  
><em>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes <em>  
><em>Tears stream down your face <em>

_And I _  
><em>Lights will guide you home <em>  
><em>And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you."<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. So what did you think of the latest chapter? Yes we know it was sad. Afterwards we couldn't help but feel depressed that we wrote it :( But never fear! There is going to be some light in the Schuester clan, otherwise my name isn't isn't...Larryboy XD Nah just kidding. Or our name isn't TG101! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x **

"...we're going to Will and Emma's house! Yes we are!" Artie babbled to his 11 month old daughter

Tina sighed, concentrating on the road "Artie,stop annoying her,she doesn't like it"

"Isn't it a coincidence that she doesn't like whatever you find annoying?" he asked smugly

Tina sighed again and switched on the radio

_"...what a wonderful phase, Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze"_

"You like that don't you?" Artie grinned, watching his baby girl laugh "Can you say Dada? Say Dada for Daddy!"

"Piggy!" Maddie squealed, chewing on the green pig in her hand

"No...Daddy. Da-dy"

"Pi-ggy"she replied

"Kid knows how to answer back already" Tina muttered,making a turn into Will and Emma's street

"Almost there plumpkin" Artie smiled,pressing his daughter's nose

* * *

><p>Emma sighed as she glanced at the picture of Blake. It had been 5 months since he had gone and she was still missing him. Badly. She couldn't help but think that if he had been alive, he would have been 2 months old and probably the spitting image of his father with her dark brown orbs for eyes.<p>

"Emma,you do remember that we're looking after Maddie for the weekend?" Will called from the kitchen

"Who?" Emma called back, making her way into the kitchen

"Madeline? Tina and Artie's daughter?"

"Mm" Emma shrugged, tears pooling in her eyes as she remembered

Will sighed. He hated seeing his wife like this, especially as she thought it was her fault

"It was not your fault. Bridget said thathe developed an infection and that he was too weak to fight it off"

Emma sniffed,recomposing herself "You're right"

Just then, they heard a door opening and the voice of Artie

"Hello? Pizza delivery? Comes with free baby!"

"Artie!" Tina hissed, whacking him on the arm

"Ouch! Tee!"

Giving his wife a supportive smile, he whistled for Axl and strolled to the front door

* * *

><p>"...bedtime's at 7:30 and if you find she's not getting to sleep, a few drops of olbas oil usually does the trick. Um..she has Green Pig and Red Bird with her. She's starting to walk on her own but may need some support from either you or Will. So...I guess that's it. If you need any help, don't hesitate to phone. You guys don't know how much we appreciate this"<p>

"Any time guys"

* * *

><p>Emma grunted as she heard yet another wail from the portable crib in the corner. She glanced at the clock and groaned when she saw it. 11:23 pm. It wasn't even midnight and already Madeline was up twice.<p>

"Madeline,calm down yeah?" Emma shushed,rocking her and kissing her forehead every so often "Mommy and Daddy aren't here and you know that. Where's Piggy and Red,hm?"

"Mommy" Maddie whimpered feebly "Mommy"

"Mommy's not here at the moment. Come on, let's see if you want your bottle"

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anyone here?" Artie called 2 days later. He heard a yelp, and a squeal of laughter<p>

"Maddie, you do not pull Axl's ears because he doesn't like that, okay?" Will told Madeline who was looking rather sheepish

"Kay" she mumbled, toddling towards her father "Dadad!"

"Hey plumpkin!" Artie grinned, whirling his little girl around and giving her an eskimo kiss "You been a good girl for Will and Em?"

"Axl!" she squealed pointing to the dog that was hiding behind the couch and whimpering slightly

"Yeah I heard. Don't pull his ears, he doesn't like that. Here, let me show you. Axl" Artie whistled softly "Is he okay around kids?" he asked Emma who handed a bowl of pasta to Will

"Yeah, he's generally okay"

"Axl, come on buddy. Maddie's not gonna hurt you" Will soothed, coaxing the young dog out

Axl whimpered slightly,not really liking the thing in Artie's arms

"Don't worry bud,it's okay" Artie grinned,setting Madeline down

* * *

><p>2 hours later,Artie couldn't find Maddie<p>

"Maddie, come on baby, we need to go"

Tina, who was also looking for Maddie, checked in the dining room. Gasping at the sight, she whipped out her phone and took a quick picture

"Tina have...aww" Artie stopped and stared. There was his daughter, curled up with Axl in Axl's bed. Gently picking her up, Tina walked to the kitchen to say godbye

"Thanks for having her guys, we really appreciate it"

"Anytime" Emma smiled, playing with the infant's hand "Bye Madeline"

"Bye" Artie grinned, waving

When they had gone, Emma gave a sigh of relief "Thanks Will" she mumbled into his chest

"For what?"

"Everything"


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeeeeeeeey! Wassup ladieeeeeeeeees? TG101 here! If you don't know what that's from it's from Grown Ups, a really really great movie. Thanks to that we can't think of the word "maize" the same way again. We need some more names :) Please review and suggest some names :) Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Emma...you still in there?" Will called from the other side of the bathroom door "It's 8 'o' clock,you've been in there over an hour"

5 minutes later, Emma came out, groaning weakly "I don't feel well enough for school Will" she mumbled "I think I'm coming down with something"

"D'you want me to drive you to the Doctors?" Will asked, helping his wife sit on the bed

"Ugh...please...think it's some sort of stomach bug"

"Alright then. I'll call Karofsky and tell him you won't be in"

* * *

><p>"Emma Schuester?" a nurse called out into the waiting room "Dr Goldman will see you now"<p>

Emma shuffled into the room, glancing at the now dark haired doctor who had a slight bump showing through her uniform

"Hey Emma" Bridget greeted the redhead with a warm hug "So, what brings you here?

"Well um...I think I have a stomach bug. For the past 5 days, I've been throwing up in the mornings, I have never felt this tired since I was pregnant with Blake and..." she suddenly gasped as reality hit her. She couldn't be...could she? The last time she and Will were intimate with one another was 5 weeks ago..had Will even REMEMBERED to put on a condom?

"Well,considering your symptoms,it sounds as if you COULD be pregnant again. Because of what happened last time you will need some extra monitoring early on"

"Okay"Emma nodded,hardly believing what she was hearing

"I'll have to get some blood and pee samples to confirm it. With some luck,the results should come back from the lab within an hour"

* * *

><p>Emma was breathing shallowly. She couldn't help it. How could she help it? This was the day she was actually going to find out if she was pregnant or not.<p>

"Well Emma,your results have come back" Bridget smiled, walking in

"And...?"

"Congraulations. I'm going to put you at 5 weeks. Like last time,I'm gonna be your OBGYN but unlike last time, I have to leave in 3 months as I'm expecting identical twin girls next March"

Emma squealed, bringing her hands up to her mouth. She was pregnant again? Seriously? Wow...It was then she realised that she was crying

"You're due date is in mid May. You're gonna need to come in next week for the first scan and we'll take things from their okay?" Bridget gave Emma an encouraging shoulder rub

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Will and Emma were in bed,reading<p>

"...and since he's been Principal,bullying's practically nonexsistant. Of course there are still a few slushie facials goin' round, but it's like he rules on fear alone"

"Mm" Emma mumbled,not really listening,wondering when to tell him

"How did the Doctor's go this morning?" Will asked, putting down his book

"Um well...I'mpregnant" she said in a rush

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Will" she whispered, her eyes shining "Bridget says I'm 5 weeks along, I've been really tired, my smell is better than a bloodhound and my boobs feel larger. It's official, I'm pregnant Will"

"Emma...I don't know what to say"

"Just let your body do the talking" she purred seductivley, her hand snaking round his waist


	12. Chapter 12

**HEEEEEY! What is up every-body? As you all may know, Friday IS fast approaching and that can only mean one thing. It's Friday, Friday,gotta get down on 's lookin' forward to the weekend,, Friday,gettin' down on 's lookin' forward to the ', partyin' (Yeah)Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)Fun, fun, fun, funLookin' forward to the weekend! That and...**** Alton Towers! It's a theme park in the UK and it's awesome! We ****also saw The Lion King 3D today and we thoroughly enjoyed it. I do recommend seeing it in 3D, the scene where Zazu is flying in The Circle of Life is especially good. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

15th September. Today was official. Emma couldn't fit into her skirt, no matter how hard she tried. She sighed as she tossed another skirt in the "too small" pile.

"Will,something's wrong"

"Why? It's not the baby is it?" Will questioned,looking up from his book

"Yes and no. I can't fit into my skirts. Even some of my old maternity stuff is slightly tight on me" she moaned "Do I look fat to you?"

"No..of course not. You're beautiful...sexy..and so not fat" Will grinned, kissing his wife with each word "I've got an idea, why not we go shopping and then we go to the appointment?"

"Good idea"

* * *

><p>"...na-uh, very bad idea"<p>

Will groaned. He HATED shopping. Unless it was for some music sheets or a new ukulele or something like that. NOT clothes shopping.

"...for the last time Mercedes, we have to get these! They're perfect!" a voice with immaculate brown hair spoke,holding up 2 small outfits

"Er..no, now THESE are cute!"another voice responded

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Really 'Cedes? 'My other one is Prada'and 'Party at my crib,3am'?"

"Yeah! Hey it's better than your desicion"

"Come ON boo! These are brilliant!"

"And cost 30 dollars each"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he spotted Will "Hey Mr Schue!"

"Hey Kurt"he smiled in response "You and Mercedes together or something?"

"Sorta. We're not wanting to get married or anything but we are expecting a boy any day now" Kurt chuckled, putting a hand on Mercedes' stomach

"Hey 'Cedes you okay?" Will asked sounding concerned "You don't look so good"

"I'm...fine" she forced with gritted teeth "Jackson's just kicking that's all"

"Don't you mean Bryson?"Kurt questioned,raising an eyebrow

"Don't...push it,Hummel"

"Cedes,are you sure you're okay?"

Mercedes weakly shook her head, a tear escaping from her eye "Just get me to a hospital"she muttered, letting out a breath.

"Okay boo,let's go. Sorry Mr Schue"

Will chuckled a few moments later when he heard a cry of "MY SHOES!" coming from near the entrance

* * *

><p>"...I will warn you,this will be cold"<p>

Emma cringed as Bridget squirted some jelly like substance on her stomach

"Sorry. Anyway...let's have a look" Bridget tapped at some buttons and smiled "Here it is you guys"

Will looked at the screen. Wow...that was HIS baby? He looked to the left and saw another grey blob. Confused, he squinted at the picture. It couldn't be...

"Aha..well,this is interesting" Bridget muttered,moving the wand to get a clearer picture "Check it out guys...it's twins"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Fanficcers! We're back! Sorry we haven't updated in several days. We went to Alton Towers yesterday which was AMAZING! This is probably our last update before we go back to School on Monday. Our Mum's really cracking down on us and if our grades don't improve...R.I.P Fanfiction,YouTube and Facebook. Basically,anything that has to do with leisure. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...I-I couldn't believe it...it was such a shock" Emma rushed to her friend, a sandwich containing cream cheese and peanut butter in her hand

"Seriously? Twins?" Shannon asked, a grin spreading across her face "Way to go Will"

"Yes,way to go William. No doubt that they'll possess those thick cheese curls on your head that you call hair. Not to mention Bambi's Erma eyes. I feel sick just picturing it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to shout at some homeless people then force the Cheerios to practice all night. It's not the same without Brittana but it's good enough"

As Sue swaggered out of the teacher's lounge, Will and Shannon began to laugh uncontrolably

"Still the same old Sue" Will chuckled, taking a bite out of his PB and J

* * *

><p>"...I like...Kallista. Means 'most beautiful' in Greek"<p>

"It's nice.."Emma murmured,her finger outlining her gently swollen stomach "But..."

"But what?"

"It doesn't exactly sound right for a twin? If it was a single one then yeah,I'd totally go for it"

"Are you still for Ariana?" Will asked,raising an eyebrow

"I'm still debating on that one. It sounds really sweet. Ariana Schuester. Ari for short"

"Let's have a looksee...Ariana...aha, Ariana. Says here it means 'holy' in Greek"

"It would be so much easier if we knew what they were" she sighed, snuggling into Will's chest "What names do you like? If it's a boy?"

"I like Zachary or Shane? My best friend when I was younger was called Zach, but he moved to Phoenix and we lost contact so..." Will shrugged "Hey, d'you wanna watch "Little Shop of Horrors?"

Emma smiled "I'd love to"

* * *

><p>"So? What d'you think?" Will questioned,switching the TV off several hours later<p>

"It was interesting. Is it me or does Audrey look like Frenchie from Grease?"

"Kinda. But it's not her,trust me"

"I quite like that 'somewhere that's green' song" Emma mumbled, switching on the lap beside their bed

"It's okay I guess. But my favourite has to be dentist. I even dressed up as him one Halloween"

"Did you?"

"Yeah. It was my first musical I watched as a film. I remember actually going to see it with my acting club when it first came out. I even bought a Venus flytrap and named it Audrey 2. Only lasted 'bout 3 weeks before it died." Will said,chuckling at the memory

"Aww..don't you worry, I'll get you another Venus flytrap" Emma giggled, her finger tracing around his chin dimple

"Thanks Em" Will grinned his lopsided smile and kissed her on the lips

"Anytime"


	14. Chapter 14

***Puts Futurama frog in front of screen* "REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW" There is a subtleish reference in this. Here's a clue:the name of the pupil Emma sees. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

It was official. Emma was 20 weeks and already sick and tired of her pregnancy. The 'horny Emma'stage only lasted 3 nights and was soon replaced by cravings of cream cheese and peanut butter,eating straight out of the jar and washing it down with countless cartons of innocent smoothies.

"Hey Emma,how's everything going?" Bridget smiled,shaking the redhead's hand

"It's good. The...um...feelings went away after 3 days and I've been having cravings for cream cheese and peanut butter washed down with innocent smoothies and I think I've felt them move slightly, especially the one on the left"

"Alright...we'll check your weight and things, then we'll move to the scan. This is my last check up with you before I go on maternity leave. But don't worry,you'll be fine. Melissa will be covering for me"

Emma gave the woman in the corner who she recognised as Blaine's wife a shy smile

"Okay...according to your chart,it's the big one,the 20 weeker. Are you and Will wanting to find out the sexes?"

She drew in her breath slightly, wringing her hands together

_Okay Emma,you've got a big decision here. Will's not here so you're gonna have to do this on your own_

Emma nodded unsurely "If you can't find them out then I don't mind"

* * *

><p>She left 20 minutes later with 3 black and white photos, a smile plastered on her face. Next stop,William McKinely High<p>

* * *

><p>"...if you're going to do crank calls, at least make them decent. I mean, City Morgue,you kill 'em we chill 'em? How many times has that been used before?" Shannon questioned,opening a can of soda<p>

Will grinned "I did a few when I was younger. I did one to the school bully. I asked for Mr Ma at 2 in the morning,first name Yoma,last name Ma" he chuckled,earning a glare from Shannon

"Nice"Karofsky raised an eyebrow,obviously impressed

Emma coughed slightly to let them know she was there

"Hey Emma. How was it?" Will asked,pulling out a chair for her

"It was good. Um...I've found out what they are" she smiled,blushing slightly

"And?..."

"Both"

"What?"

Shannon and Karofsky just exchanged confused glances

"Both. A boy and a girl" Emma grinned, kissing Will on the lips "We still need to think of names though"

"We'll think about them later" Will smiled,raising his eyebrows "Right now I need to get to work"

* * *

><p>"...so now he's pissed off 'cos we missed our date because of something I DIDN'T DO. I was made to stay behind and pick the gum off the bottom of the desks. I mean,how low can you get? I used to think Mr Schue was alright but now all he goes on about is how easy we've got it and how he has to spend practically all night getting stuff for his preggo wife..."<p>

Emma sighed as she felt her hormones rage up. She was close to punching the student in the face when she felt something. A tiny jolt. Gasping in her head, she hand instinctively went to her stomach. Moments later she felt it again. Another jolt. Except this time,slightly to the right.

"Y'know what? I feel so much better now. Thanks" he smiled walking out"Same time next week?"

Emma nodded,writing it down "Tyler...Brunsman"

"See ya Mrs S"

Emma relaxed as Tyler walked to his next lesson. "Okay you two,listen up. Now that you're getting more active,we need to lay down some ground rules. Number one, no fighting. I know it's cramped and you're bored but fighting will get you nowhere. If you are fighting,I'll have to get the garlic mayonnaise and pickles and we don't want that,now do we?"

"Talking to your stomach again?" Will whispered sneaking behind Emma making her jump

"Will! I-I didn't see you there"

Will chuckled "That's because I'm a Waldo ninja, you can't see me wherever I am"

"Well.."Emma purred seductively "...Mr,Waldo,Ninja, unfortunately,I'm already married. And I don't think my husband would appreciate that"

Will flashed his famous lopsided at her and silently thanked her hormones. Horny Emma was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! We apologise for the lack of updates. We re back at School so as usual,more School,less updates. We do understand that quite a few of our fics need updating. With a bit of luck,you should see some major updates by the start of the Christmas holidays. Particularly As you Wish,Wouldn't it be nice and possibly My Dad,My Teacher, MY GOD! Just recently we have found the most scary experience EVER. I downloaded part of The Prince of Egypt soundtrack,the plagues song. Me and Georgia listened to that in pitch black and we were basically shitting ourselves. Who's liking Season 3 so far? I've listened to Uptown Girl and it's a pretty good cover. We've been waiting for Glee to do that for,basically,a season and a half. It was halfway through season 1 that we thought of it. Remember,we still need names. Our aim this time round is to get 100 reviews by...shall we say...New Year? Yeah,100 reviews by 2012. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey peeeeeeeeeeople! What's up with you? Nothing much's happening in JOE (Jolly old England) We have discovered the magic of West Side Story, and the song Officer Krupke :D :D LOVE it! Anyway, can anyone guess what the book Emma is reading at the beginning? It's one of our favourites so... Free hugs to anyone who guesses it! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"There was once a boy named Milo who didn't know what to do with himself- not just sometimes,but always.."

Will chuckled as he listened to his wife read aloud . He had never met someone who was as passionate about reading as Emma. Sighing contentedly, his hand absent mindedly wandered to her stomach, where he felt a hard kick which made Emma wince

"Not in my ribs honey" she soothed, talking to her stomach "Mommy doesn't like it"

"Which one was that?"

"That one was Zach. He's the main kicker of the two whereas Ari's a bit quiter. She'll give a few nudges but when she gets pushed around too much,that's when she turns nasty. She's definitely your daughter, she won't let anyone push her around or tell her what to do"

"Really?"

"Mmhm...ugh,Will,can you?"she mumbled thickly,blood trickling from her nose

"Sure thing"

"Thanks" Emma smiled with a sigh. Whilst most of the symptoms were generally bareable, nosebleeds were where she drew the line. "Ugh..." she glanced at the blood stained tissue, her eyes rolling back into her head, her body becoming limp

"Come on Emma...that's it" Will encouraged,as he watched Emma come round

"I hate getting sick"she slurred,her head lolling slightly

"I know you do but you can't help it. It's the extra blood vessels in your nose. They're expanding so you are prone to more nosebleeds"

"You've been watching those pregnancy programs again,haven't you?" Emma smiled,dabbing at the last few bits of blood

Will grinned,nodding "Okay,I admit it,I have watched the odd episode of that program where they don't know they're pregnant"

"Well at least we know we ARE pregnant. I'm going for a bath" she announced, wincing slightly as she stood up causing Will to rush over

"Emma, you okay?"

"Yeah, Zach's kicking again. Hopefully the bath'll calm them down"

Okay,call me if you need me"

* * *

><p>Emma sighed as the hot water engulfed her body. Usually she hated hot baths but this was the only thing other than reading that seemed to calm them down. Perhaps they could feel the warmth or something. She was just getting relaxed when she felt a small pain shoot through her stomach,making her wince.<p>

"Ow"she muttered,frowning slightly

* * *

><p>"...Hello? Melissa speaking" a very tired Melissa yawned<p>

"Hey,Melissa? Emma thinks she's in labour but we're not so sure" Will spoke down the receiver, panicking slightly

"How many weeks is she?...ssh,don't worry Milo,Daddy's coming soon"

"Got it!" Blaine called from the background

"She's um...35 weeks" he mumbled,rubbing the back of his neck

"In that case then,bring her in and we'll see from there"

* * *

><p>"Will...it's not time...it's Blake all over again" Emma sobbed<p>

"No" Will said firmly, holding her hand and looking her in the eye "No it isn't. What happened to Blake wasn't your fault or mine"

She nodded weakly "You're right"she finally whispered a few moments later,stopping when she felt the familiar pain stab at her stomach.

"Will..."she whimpered,shaking slightly "Will!"

"Don't worry, I'm right here and you know that"

"Hey Emma" Melissa grinned, coming into the room with her notes "Alright, it says that you're 35 weeks...what's been happening?"

"Well I...I've been having contractions and...and they're every 6 minutes so far"

"Okay..." the young woman made some notes

"I'm just going to check how far along you are"

Emma bit her lip as Melissa inserted a gloved finger

"Alrighty, you're 1 centimeter, so they're definitely on their way"

Emma sighed. This was it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola Peeps!This is gonna be the last chapter for this story but fear not! A sequel should be making it's way across the internet before Christmas. We don't know the title or anything but we are listening to songs to inspire us including Def Leppard's"When love and hate collide" Don't judge,great song, 'nuff aid. It was so funny yesterday as we went to a free Museum. We were having a snack when Georgia saw an English teacher from school. Here's roughly the conversation. Charlotte:It'd be so funny if you shouted out "HI SIR!" *Teacher walks in* Teacher:Hi Georgia,Hi Charlotte. G+C: O.o Hi sir. Before we go,we'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, especially Santana98 and Klaineisbrave for choosing the names. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...that's it Emma,you're doing really well" Shannon soothed,keeping an eye on the contraction monitor

"Tell me when it's over" Emma cried into Will's chest in between gritted teeth

"Shh, it's okay" Will cooed, whispering into her ear

"You stay out of this" she hissed,instantly feeling guilty

Will stood back, a little impressed. He never realised how angry she could get. He then mentally smacked himself when he remembered what she was going through. Emma had already threatened him that she'd"shove two watermelons up his ass and make him get it out using only his muscles"

After the contraction passed, Emma visibly relaxed

"This sucks"she mumbled into the understuffed hospital pillow

"D'you need gas and air?" Shannon asked,passing her the mouthpiece

Emma shook her head "Makes me feel sick"

"Oky...d'you want me to stick on a movie? Maybe that'll help?"

She nodded, not really caring at the moment. She hated it so far. Contractions, pain,feeling sick, feeling shivery, feeling hot..not good

"We got The Guardian..."

A few minutes later,Shannon finished "...and The Hangover"

Will chuckled "Sorry,that's my erm...personal favourite"

"Or un" the pillow responded

"Horton it is"

* * *

><p>"...air! There's nothing lighter!"<p>

Emma giggled helplessly as the cartoon Elephant attempted to cross a bridge with his trunk full of air

"My head feels splooshy"she mumbled

"Okay Emma,someone's had too much laughing gas" Shannon explained, taking the mouthpiece off her

"C'mon used to be fun"

"I'm just simply saying that you may wanna lay it off for a bit otherwise you'll feel..."

Emma had paled and was now heaving slightly.

Will rushed to get the bin and held it under her chin, murmuring encouraging words in her ear as she puked

"That's it...it's okay,you're doin' great"

She weakly lay back in the pillows,her eyes drooping slightly but awoke suddenly when she felt hotness between her slightly,she pressed the green button on the side of the bed to alert a nurse.

* * *

><p>"...your waters defintley have broken"<p>

"I sorta guessed that" she chuckled weakly

"You're at 6 centimeters and since you're having twins...I'll give the anesthesiologist a call" Melissa smiled,taking down some notes

"W-what? Why?"

"Let's just say...you'll thank me later"

* * *

><p>"...almost done Emma...just a sharp poke"<p>

Emma's body tensed slightly as she felt it go in. She looked up to find no one in the room. Sighing as it finished, she swung her legs underneath the blankets.

Within 10 minutes, the epidural was taking full effect and Emma couldn't feel a thing, only slight pressure every now and then.

Will came back in the room, feeling exhausted. Okay he wasn't the one in labour but he'd been awake for over 24 hours with Emma.

Emma noticed this and encouraged him to sleep "Will you need your sleep"

"Em, I'm fine...just a bit tired"

"Will" Emma warned using her "Mom voice" as Will lovingly dubbed "You need to rest, there's no use worrying about me"

Will sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "Okay...but as soon as you feel something that isn't right, I want you to wake me up 'kay?"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>"...and again sweetie"<p>

Emma groaned in frustration and pain as she pushed. Geez, this hurts. Couldn't they use a robot or something to do this?

"We're almost there Emma" a nurse cooed to the in-pain woman "One more...and go..2,3,4"

Emma grasped the two hands belonging to Will and Shannon and just focused on getting her babies out. A few moments later,there was a gasp from Will that was followed by a loud cry.

"We have our boy. Who's this one?"

"Zachary Blake Schuester" Will laughed, tears in his eyes "Em..you did it!"

Emma's eyes grew wide as she quickly felt another contraction and an urge to push

"Just listen to your body Emma" Melissa said, checking Emma's cervix "Right...okay Emma I need you to push when I say go, it appears she's got the cord around her neck"

"WHAT?" Emma cried, her breathes becoming short and sharp, her blood pressure slowly rising

"Emma, I need you to cooperate with me here. On the count of 3...1...2...3!"

* * *

><p>"They're so beautiful" Will murmured, gazing into the plastic seethrough crib<p>

"I couldn't have done it without you" Emma sighed, resting her head into the crook of his shoulder

"Only question now is...what next?"

**Thanks to everyone who's been with the Schuesters throughout this story. It's had it's ups,it's had it's downs,it's had the "aa-aa-aa-aa-aa". Well done to Klaineisbrave and Santana98 for the names which are...Zachary Blake and Ariana Audryn. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people! Just to let you know (Santan98) we have published a sequel and it's called "Lego House" Any idea's for it can be suggested in the reviews! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Now,we did say that the last chapter was the chapter of the story but in the words of the doctor in Back to the Future "What the hell?" As always,reviews are appreciated and what not. Carrying on with this one means we will be deleting the sequel. Because we've been concentrating on all these stories,expect less updates,there are only two of us and office hours are 4pm- 9:45pm. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Emma opened her eyes, blinking a few times, unaware of her bearings. Where WAS she? Her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember what happened. She remembered having the babies, being in a ward then falling asleep. Shifting about slightly,she winced as her stomach twinged sharply

"Ouch"she muttured to herself, catching the attention of a nurse passing by

"Ah!" she smiled brightly, glancing at the notes on the end of Emma's bed "You're finally awake. My name's Kelly and I'm the nurse on duty for this hour. Seeing as it's 8:00, d'you want anything to eat?"

Emma blushed as she heard her stomach growl. When was the last time she ate? "Some toast and apple juice?" she mumbled, wincing again as her stomach twinged once more.

"You will be sore for a few days,trust me. Dr Anderson'll be seeing you shortly when he's on his rounds. Now because you've had twins,you will be in for a few more days so I'd best get used to the food"Kelly joked,patting Emma's arm reassuringly.

Emma managed a weak smile before yawning. Looking at her stomach she cringed slightly. Okay she knew that it wouldn't go straight back to it's original shape but it still looked as if she was pregnant. Pressing on it lightly, she hissed in pain. Note to self, don't press on stomach.

As she settled back down, Will came into the slot, producing the biggest bunch of roses she had ever seen.

"Mornin' beautiful"he murmured,kissing her lips,breathing in the scent of cherry shampoo coming from her slightly damp hair

Emma smiled softly as her husband continued to explore her face and neck

"Will!...Come on,I'm still sor-OW!"she glared at Will who accidently leant on her stomach

"Oh,right,still sore"

"It's not funny Will" she huffed "It feels like my stomach's been smashed repeatedly with a hammer and then one of those acme anvils from Looney Tunes has been dropped on it"

"Ouch" he chuckled "I don't think I'd wanna be like you at the moment"

Just then, a different nurse came into the small suite, holding a bag of medicine"Hey Emma, I'm just here to administer some pain relief"

"Thanks,I could do with some"Emma smiled weakly,holding out her wrist

"It might make you feel a bit woozy to start with but you will soon be back to normal"the nurse smiled, placing the needle into the cannula on Emma's wrist "There you go,all done. I'm also going to be one of your nurses. If you have any troubles at all,just ask for Violet"

"I'll remember"

* * *

><p>As Emma finished the last of her toast, Melissa came round to see how she was<p>

"Hey Emma,how you feeling?" she smiled, giving her a ressuring hug

"I'm good...still a bit tender"

"You will be. After this, we'll get you walking and you'll be able to see your babies"

* * *

><p>Emma drew in a sharp breath as her face contorted in pain. Ow. Walking hurt. A lot.<p>

Noticing his wife, Will helped her shuffle along to the nursery at the end of the corridor "You did good Em, really good" he murmured, holding her hand.

"Still hurts though"Emma mumbled,gingerly placing a hand on her still swollen stomach "How long before it goes down?"

"I spoke about that with Melissa when you were asleep and she says it'll take a few weeks to look less pregnant but it'll take at least a few months to get back to normal. Your stomach's been like that for 9 months so it's gonna take a while"

"Hmm"

A nurse Emma recognised as Kelly, came out of the little office at the side of the nursery and gave Emma a warm smile "Hey Emma,ready to see your babies again?"

Emma gave a small nod,glancing towards a spare wheelchair near the door

"Okay,just sit down then you can see 'em and get back to your bed where you can properly hold them"

* * *

><p>When she went back to her bed, her face broke out into a smile as she saw Shannon<p>

"Hey Shannon!" she laughed, giving her friend a hug "How you been?"

"Pretty good. Cooter can't make it, he's in bed with man flu at the moment so..."she shrugged nonchalontly

A few moments later, Kelly came in,wheeling in a plastic seethrough crib with two bundles inside,one of which was mewling quietly

"Hey Zach" Will grinned, picking up his son "What is up with Papa's little man huh?"

Zach just carried on whimpering lightly,his cries getting louder

"Hey! Ssh,ssh,ssh...calm down,yeah?"

Emma gasped as the soft weight of her daughter was transferred to her arms. Gazing down, she felt her eyes well up with tears, threatening to spill over. Blinking, she let a few tears escape, one splashing on Ariana's cheek, making her whine uncomfortably

"Sorry sweetie" Emma cooed, wiping away the wet spot with her thumb "Mommy's sorry"

Mommy. It felt so GOOD yet so scary and so so...natural.

Breathing in Ari's scent, Emma closed her eyes, with her daughter on her chest.

Sighing happily, Shannon took a picture with her mobile.

"Perfect"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola mes amigos? Pour quoi? I dunno. Anyhoo we saw War Horse yesterday and there were a few tears from Charlotte who claimed "her eyes were leaking" or something like that. Oh! And we also went rollerskating for the first time today. LOVED it! We've been rollerblading and ice skating but not rollerskating. We also played Stuck in the Mud as well which was fun. Remember the 3 R's. Review, review and review again! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...red mean it's on?" Finn asked, looking at the camera "Y..ep...hey! This is Finn Hudson here and we are visiting, Mr and Mrs Schue" he chuckled as he swivelled the camera around to show Will, who was bouncing a fussy Ari on his shoulder, trying to get her to calm down but with no avail

"Ari...ssh,Papa's getting a headache"Will murmured in his daughter's ear in an attempt to calm her down

"D'you need some help?"Finn questioned,switching the camera off

"I'm good,I'm just tired..."Will yawned,rubbing his eyes with his fingers "I'm hoping they're good tonight. It's the first night home"

"They'd better be,otherwise they're gonna have to answer to Uncle Finn" Finn teased "If you want, I could help clean a diaper or something?"

"Why?" Emma asked, curious "Is Rachel..."

"Yeah, 12 weeks so I want to get some experience"he chuckled lightly, looking for his phone which was now playing "Do you like waffles?"

"_Do you like waffles? Yeah,we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah,we like pancakes! Do you like French toa-"_

"Hey Rach! How'd the scan go?"

As Rachel carried on talking,Finn shuffled towards the kitchen

"...wait,you SERIOUS?"he squeaked,leaning on the door in an attempt to steady himself

"Everything okay Finn?"Emma asked when he hung up a few minutes later

"Rachel's having twins"Finn murmured,in a state of shock "She's having twins as in two babies as in twins as in two babies twins"

"Really?" Will questioned,taking Zach off Emma and handing her Ari "Well that's good news isn't it?"

"Yeah" Finn mumbled "Great"

* * *

><p>"...he did seem a bit..." Will gestured with his hands<p>

"Well,he is a new dad,you were just the same"Emma explained,feeding her son "That nice buddy? Yeah?" Zach grunted as Emma adjusted his position slightly

"Oh,sorry,baby boy"she whispered,stroking his small ginger whisps "It's just so Mommy's more comfortable"

Will sighed as he picked up Ari "Come on sweetie pie, let's get you some dinner. Axl" he whistled softly and a few moments later, Axl appeared "You coming downstairs and help me?"

He barked once,trotting over to him

"Come on,let's go"

* * *

><p>Will came back upstairs five minutes later without Axl and a screaming Ari. Judging by all the commotion Emma had heard a few minutes earlier,something definitely went wrong<p>

"Honey?" Emma touched his arm briefly, speaking softly "Will what's wrong?"

"It's the dog" he fumed, trying to place the rubber teat in Ari's mouth but getting frustrated when she wouldn't take it

"Here let me. They feed off emotions so when you're tense, she's gonna be the same"

Will sighed, passing Ari and the bottle over "It's the dog" he repeated, his head in his hands

"Yes I know that. What happened?"

"Axl barked at something,causing me to drop the bottle and scare Ari"

"Well,it wasn't his fault. It IS rather stormy outside so perhaps he got scared" Emma suggested,tipping the bottle up slightly.

There was a sudden crash of thunder and a startled cry coming from Ari. Squealing, she turned her head away from the bottle

"Shh...Ariana baby girl shh...it's okay it's just thunder" Emma soothed,rocking her gently.

By this time,Zach had also woken up and was lightly crying,scared of the storm

"Hey,Zach...you scared of the storm too buddy?" Will whispered,making his way over to one of the two cribs that sat in the corner of their bedroom.

Zach stared up at his father, blinking his dark eyes slowly. Will couldn't believe how much he resembled Emma. Light gingery brown whisps, big dark eyes a lot like his Mommy. Grinning,he gently picked his newborn son up and made his way over to the bed

"You can sleep in our bed but it's just for the night,okay?"

* * *

><p>Emma groaned as she heard the baby on her chest mew uncomfortably. Sighing, she sat up slowly and checked Ail's diaper,grimacing when she found it to be dirty. Gross.<p>

"Okay,Ali...calm down,it's gonna be alright" she soothed,holding her daughter close as she shuffled to the changing table,wincing slightly

"Ow" Ali seemed to sense this and gave a confused cry,waking up her brother in the process

"Mm'wake, I'mwake" Will mumbled, sitting up,whilst keeping a firm hold of Zach

"Timezit?"he asked,still half asleep

Emma glanced at the clock on her way to the bin,sighing when she saw it "11:30"

"Am or Pm?"

"Pm"

Will shuffled off the bed, still keeping a firm hold onto Zach. This was gonna be a loong night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people! Georgia here :3 Oh man! I am LOVING this story so far! It's amazing, it's cute, it's fluffy! Has anyone seen Beauty and the Beast in 3D? If so can you please say if it's good or not in the reviews. The reason I want to know is because Charlotte dragged me to see Glee: 3D Movie Concert so I am dragging her to see Beauty and the Beast 3D. Also another weird question. What is everyone's favourite Disney? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

It was finally morning. Will yawned as he heard a wail come from the crib in the corner. Opening one eye, he saw his wife laying on her side,snoring softly with her t shirt rumpled and stained with formula.

"Mornin' Emma"he whispered softly,making her stir lightly

"Mmngh...mornin' Will"she mumbled dreamily,kissing her husband "What day is it?"

"Friday. We've got an appointment in about 2 hours then I'd thought we'd go to school and get everything ready for this evening"

"Why,what's this evening?"

"Don't you remember? It's the first Friday of the summer. It's teacher training day so it shouldn't be too busy"

"The reunion"Emma groaned,closing her eyes "Alright,let's get them sorted"

Groaning as he stood up, Will stretched and headed towards the crib on the right "Mornin' bud" he chuckled,gently picking his son up, causing Zach to let out another wail which woke his sister

"Morning to you too!"Emma giggled, taking Ali out of her confines "We had a good night last night,didn't we?"she cooed,breathing in Ari's scent of milk and baby powder "Right...from what I understand, YOU need a diaper change and you BOTH need feeding. Fortunately for you,Daddy's getting the hand of using the bottle to feed you so for today...you Ari,can go with Daddy and I'll take care of your brother"

Zach flailed his puny arms tiredly as he was passed over to Emma

"Hey dancer" Emma smiled, kissing his fists "Nice sleep?"

Will was quick to take a photo of the moment

"That's one for the book"he grinned,looking at the screen which showed a picture of Emma holding both twins,her hair tousled lightly giving a soft angel affect. Not quite just woken up but not just brushed either

"Here" With a steady hand, she passed Ariana over to Will who's eyes were shining "Remember, only 1 minute in the microwave"

"I know Emma" he grinned,kissing his wife on the cheek before heading downstairs

* * *

><p>"...they're both at 2 months old now?"<p>

Emma nodded "8 weeks yesterday"

"Alrighty...in that case,it's time for their first set of boosters" Bridget smiled, putting on a pair of gloves "But first, we need to weigh them and just make sure they're healthy"

"Okay"

"Who's first? Ariana?"

As Emma undressed her daughter, she smiled. She couldn't believe how much they'd grown within the last few weeks. Sighing, she walked over to the scales to be with her baby girl.

"Just pop her on the scales and then I can take some measurements" The young doctor explained

"...10 pounds...4 ounces" she muttered,making a quick note of it "Will,if you could do the same with Zachary?"

"Sure"

As Will placed Zach on the scales, Emma heard a trickling and glanced at her son, who had a look of guilt on his face

"Zachary Blake Schuester!"

"Don't worry,it's perfectly fine. Natalie did that when it was her first check up too. She wasn't at her best that day and also spat up when she was getting measured" Bridget reassured handing him to Will, wiping the mess up "Now that's done, we can see how much you weigh...unless you choose to pee again"

This time,Zach cooperated,wriggling slightly

"11 pounds 2 ounces! That is good!" Bridget praised,handing the infant back to Will "Now that's that done,I'm afraid it's time for the shots"

* * *

><p>"...good girl" Bridget cooed as she pushed the needle into Ari's arm, making her squeal "Nearly there sweetie"<p>

Emma winced as she heard Ari cry. She hated seeing her baby girl in pain. Sure shots weren't fun but they still had to do it.

"There we go...all done!"Bridget smiled,pressing a cotton bud against the infant's arm as she slid the needle out "See? All done"

Ari wailed even louder nuzzling her head into Emma's arms

"Shh...it's alright baby..it's okay Ariana" she murmured, stroking her soft curls

* * *

><p>"Since you've been SUCH brave patients, I want you to look after some very special people for me" Bridget smiled warmly,taking out two small bears in doctor suits out of a drawer "One for you Zach...and not forgetting you Ariana"<p>

Ariana let out a small excited squeal as she noticed the toy bear.

Emma laughed as her daughter became hypnotised. Who knew that a small toy could be so occupying?

"...that's about everything. Just call me if you have any problems"

"Thanks Bridget"Will grinned,shaking the doctor's hand

* * *

><p>"...so I was saying to Sue about the cheerios and hey!" Shannon grinned and gave Emma a hug "How was it?"<p>

Emma must've groaned because Shannon gave her a sympathetic look

"How's Savannah and Jordan settling in?" Will asked, placing the car seat on the table

"Shannon! Jordan stoled Mr Snuffleupagus!" a mass of dark brown hair and bright green dungarees squealed, scrambling onto Cooter's lap

"Savannah,calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to" Shannon said, trying to calm down the 3 year old

"He so did! He even said so!"

Sighing, Shannon got up and went out the door to find Jordan holding a toy mammoth, a horrified look on his face.

"Jordan. Kyler. Menkins"

"Oh...Shi...annon! What can I do you for today on this,lovely,fine,morning?" Jordan chuckled nervously, his hands becoming clammy

"I'm going to count to 5. If Mr Snuffleupagus isn't in my hand by the time I reach 5, there'll be no allowance for a month and you'll be on washing up duty for a week..1...2.."

By the time Shannon reached 3, the toy was back in her hands "Thank you. Now, as a punishment for taking it off your sister for the first place, you're grounded for the rest of the week and you're on 2 weeks garbage duty"

"But Shan.."

"Do I want to make it 3 weeks?"

"No" he sighed "Sorry Shannon"

"That's alright" Shannon smiled, ruffling his hair

"Bus-ted" Savannah grinned, sticking her tounge out

* * *

><p>"...oh my gosh, they're so CUTE!" Rachel gushed, her face glowing "Hello you two" she cooed,playing with Zach's foot.<p>

"Aw...I can't wait 'til mine are born" she smiled,looking down at her rounded stomach

"D'you know what they are yet?" Melissa questioned,keeping a firm grip on Milo,who was attempting to escape

"Not yet..I want to keep it a surprise but Finn wants to know what they are"

As Emma left the two women talking, she felt Will's arms around hers

"How you doing?" he whispered, kissing her cheek

"I'm good" she sighed leaning against him

"That's alright then" he murmured,his eyes gazing over the scene. Brittany was asleep,snuggled up to Mike, Artie was showing Finn and Kurt's little sister,Megan, how to do wheelies with his wheelchair and Finn was staring at Rachel's stomach in wonder,as he felt his twins' first few nudges.

Everything was how it should be.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Georgia here :) In JOE at the moment, where we live, it's been snowing since about...4 ish? It's 23:49 and it's quite deepish. Well...deep enough to build a snowman and have more to play in afterwards. Also, over the past few days, we've got like...loads of DVD's. Meaning of Life, Secret of Nimh, Romeo + Juliet, Moulin Rouge, Princess and the Frog, A Cinderella Story and Monkeybone...thank you CEX! Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Jordan! You ARE doing homework aren't you?"Shannon called up the stairs

"Yep!" Jordan called back his head poking out the door.

Shannon sighed as she found yet ANOTHER one of Savannah's toys on the stairs "Savannah you know not to leave your toys on the stairs, you might trip up"

"Sorry Shannon! Lotso fell outta the plane again" Savannah grinned, running up to her

"You seriously have to install seatbelts in that thing,you know that?" Cooter questioned,taking the stuffed toy from Shannon and handing it to Savannah

"Uhuh! I need some ribbon though, to make it more safer"

As Savannah ran off, Cooter gave Shannon's temple a soft kiss "Y'know, adopting was the greatest idea ever"

"Couldn't agree more" she whispered back,watching their daughter search for some ribbon in her art and craft drawer

"How 'bout you use some rope instead? That way they're more secure" Cooter suggested, going down to the 3 year old's level

"Nope. Rope's too tricky" Savannah sighed,rolling her eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world

"You do remember who's coming tonight,don't you?" Shannon asked, smiling as she watched her face contort with concentration.

Savannah's face lit up as she realised "It's Uncle Will's and Aunty Em's babies!"

"Yeah, you got it kiddo" Cooter chuckled, ruffling her hair and sitting down on her bed.

"How long are they stayin' for?" the young girl asked,her favourite toy clutched in one hand

"It's just for the weekend whilst the club are at Regionals"

"Can we watch?"

"Sorry petal,it's in Chicago. And unless being stuck in Rosie for four and a half hours is your idea of fun then I'm afraid not"

"Oh" Savannah's face fell as Cooter told her the news

"But we can loads of fun here"

"Like what? There's noting to do around here!"

"Excuse me? Did you just say that there's nothing to do around here?" Cooter asked,sounding shocked

"But there isn't! There's only the park an' that's boring"

"That's only 'cos you've been around this area. Tomorrow, we'll sign you up to the kids club at the cinema, we'll go to a different park then I know a place where there's the best ice cream in Ohio"

"You do?" Savannah asked in awe

"Of course! Who would I be if I didn't know it?"

"Not Cooter" Shannon chuckled from the kitchen "Savannah sweetie, I need you to help me with dinner alright? It's tuna pasta bake"

"But I don't LIKE tuna pasta bake" she mumbled, shuffling off the bed and heading towards the kitchen,her head hung down

"You know my policy,Sav. At least 5 bites before you leave. I've even made it pepper free this time"

"Tuna's disgusting! It's all fishy!"

Shannon sighed. When she got told Savannah was a fussy eater, she never knew she'd be THIS fussy. The kid couldn't even eat a pb and j without having the crusts off and cut into 4 triangles. And it HAD to be on brown. Not white like any other "normal" person but brown.

"Listen pumpkin" Shannon squatted down to her level "I know you're a fussy eater but soon, you're gonna have to try new things. I've got an idea. We'll do a chart and whenever you try something new and finish the meal, we'll stick on a star on the chart and at the end of the month we'll count the stars up and you'll get a treat"

"What kinda treat?" Savannah asked,eyeing Shannon suspiciously

"Well,that depends. But you don't get it JUST for eating new foods. It's also for keeping your room clean and helping Cooter and I"

Savannah pondered for a few seconds before smiling "Deal" she smiled, holding out her small hand

* * *

><p>"Alright...that everything packed?" Will asked, zipping the bag<p>

"Yep...I'm just going to change Ari's diaper" Emma sighed,stroking her daughter's soft brown whisps. Although they were only 13 weeks old,Emma couldn't help notice that Zach had inherited her ginger hair and Ari had Will's brown curls.

"Okay..let's see the damage,shall we?" she cooed, unbuttoning her onesie

* * *

><p>"They're here!" Jordan shouted not taking his eyes off the screen "You're never gonna beat me old man"<p>

"Old man?" Cooter scoffed "I'll tell you who's an "old man" bud"

"Coot!" Jordan laughed as Cooter him up and tickled him "Put me down!"

"Me next me next!" Savannah squealed, jumping up and down

"Hmmm...Cootersaurus is hungry. But what can he eat?" he grinned, playing along "Nope,too boney" he growled,pretending to chew on Jordan's arm "And I can't eat Shannon,I'd never forgive myself. Who else can I eat?"

Savannah giggled,knowing what was coming next.

Eyes flashing with amusment, Cooter swung round and grabbed Savannah by her waist, turning her upside down

"Mmm" he chuckled "This is delicious!"

"Cooter! Put me down!" she laughed, kicking her legs on his chest "I wanna see Uncle Will!"

As the doorbell rang, Shannon opened the door for Emma

"Hey Emma!"she greeted,giving her friend a hug "How're you?"

"I'm..I'm good...nervous" she laughed lightly, absently-mindedly putting her finger into Zach's palm

"Don't worry, they're gonna be fine" Shannon reassured "I promise"

* * *

><p>It was 10 pm. Cooter groaned as he felt someone shaking him awake "Cooter...Cooter I can't sleep"<p>

"Why,what's up?" Cooter asked, yawning

"I had an nightmare"Savannah whimpered, hugging Snuffy and Evil Dr Porkcop

"Aww...don't worry,you're okay"

"Don't even think about it Coot" Shannon mumbled,turning over as there was a mewing from the corner "Savannah, why don't you go with Cooter to get the bottle ready? I'm sure the twins would appreciate it"

"Okay" Savannah smiled, brightening up "Can I get them some orange juice?"

"I think they're a bit young for that. I think they would like some milk though"

"Can it be with that stuff you put in your milk sometimes?"

Cooter chuckled to himself,knowing what she was reffering to

"I don't think so. They're way too young for that and besides, there isn't much left. Come on pee wee"

* * *

><p>"...I wanna go to the park!" Savannah moaned the next day,swinging on Shannon's arm "Can we go to the park Shan?"<p>

"Sorry petal,not today. I'm looking after the twins. AND" Shannon knelt down to Savannah's level "...Cooter's got a surprise for ya"she whispered in her ear, making her gasp

"What is it?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Giggling excitedly as she ran off, Savannah ran off to find her foster Dad, only to find him changing Zach's diaper

"Cooter what'cha doin'?" she asked inquisitively

"Trying to work out...how to change a diaper" Cooter muttered, frowning in thought "Now how do I..."

"Need help?" Jordan asked "I know how to change 'em. I had to change Sav's when Mom wasn't well"

"Please" The older man sighed greatfully

"Right, the trick is to hold their legs so they don't escape..."

* * *

><p>"...and just fasten the tabs" Jordan instructed, doing the tabs on Zach's diaper "You gotta make sure it's not too loose and not too tight, incase of diaper rash"<p>

"Thanks" Cooter smiled "Um...d'you think you could do Ari?"

"Sure, where is she?"

* * *

><p>"Okay Ari...here's some coffee..." Savannah mumbled to herself. Cooter said that they couldn't have juice. He never said anything about not giving them coffee<p>

"Not so fast there, Savannah"

The three year old gave a small gasp and turned around to find her foster mom standing in the doorway, her face smug

"Bus-ted" Shannon said,folding her arms

"Cooter's fault! I know nothing!"she shouted before running off

Shannon sighed as she measured out the powder into the bottles. Well at least she was gonna get rid of Jordan, Cooter and Savannah for the afternoon. Cooter secretly bought both of them a year's membership to the kids club that ran at the cinema every Saturday so they were going there and having Mc Donald's afterwards.

"...YAY! KID'S CLUB CLASSICS!"

The 43 year old couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she heard Savannah laugh in amusment

* * *

><p>"...I liked the part with the ROUS's and the water mill and the the man in the black and..."<p>

"And you're getting tired so I think it's time for a bath then bed" Cooter grinned, picking her up,groaning slightly "Urgh...you're gettin' heavy" he smiled,kissing Savannah's cheek,making the small girl giggle tiredly

"Can you read me Phantom Tollbooth" Savannah mumbled, yawning

"Sure"

* * *

><p>"..I just can't wait to see them again" Emma breathed,shutting the car door behind her<p>

"It's only been two days" Will chuckled shutting the other door

"In a way,I'm sorta glad that they didn't place because that means no more weekends away. But I would also like it if they would so we could get a vacaction away from them. But in all retrospect, I can't wait till I see them"

* * *

><p>"...hey guys!" Shannon greeted "Don't worry, they were absolutely fine...they're in the living room at the moment" she mentioned, noticing on how anxious Emma looked<p>

"Is it okay..."

"Yeah sure, go ahead"

As they entered the living room, Will grinned at the sight before him. The twins were on their bouncy chairs, smiling at Cooter as he played boo with them

"Where's Cooter...where's Cooter" he teased, his hands covering his eyes "Here he is!" Cooter laughed,maing the twins giggle again

"Hey Ariana" Emma cooed,picking her daughter up, feeling instantly relaxed"Did you enjoy Aunt Shannon's? Huh?"

She let out a soft chuckle as Ariana wriggled in her arms and babbled to herself

"I'd take that as a yes"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Happy Valentine's day or as we like to call it,Tuesday or Singles awareness day. The best thing to do is find some comfort food. This year it came to us in the form of KFC, ice cream, wine and LOTS of chocolate (A crunchie, some Aero mint and about 40 Maltesers) We're not gonna update either Thursday or Friday and possibly Saturday. Thursday/Friday 'cos we're going to Meadowhall (Huge shopping centre in Sheffield) and Saturday 'cos we're more than likely gonna see The Muppets. Is it any good? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"No. Will" Emma folded her arms and looked him firmly in the eye

"Aw,come on Em,I'd like to introduce them while they're young enough"

Emma sighed. Will wanted to the twins to Disney but she thought they were too young. They were only 9 months old and she didn't want them being TV dependent before their first birthday.

"What about this one?" Will asked, picking up a copy of The Hunchback of NotreDame

"No. No way. They're not watching that until they're in High School. What about something like Home on the Range? It's cute..not too violent"

"Yes,it is cute and not too violent BUT it's just a bit TOO cute. I don't want them growing up thinking that Disney is just talking animals that sing every half hour when actually it's a lot more than that" Will explained, cringing as he thought of the yodel scene

"What was your very first Disney movie?"

"I don't remember the first I ever watched but I do recall going to see the Black Cauldron when I was seven. It didn't do that well and it lost out to the Care Bears was yours?"

Emma crinkled her nose, trying to remember "My parents weren't that keen on watching Disney so I didn't see my first one until I was 10 and that was the Little Mermaid. It was only because during the summer the kids' tickets were half price." She gave a contended sigh "I loved it so much. My older brother got me the soundtrack on tape and I listened to that for ages till it wore out"

* * *

><p>"...Brother Bear?"<p>

"I don't think so. I'm thinking more along the lines of The Emperor's new groove or Peter Pan or..."

"Bambi? Wait, there's the mother's death and the fighting"

"Yeah.." Emma sighed,scanning the shelf until one caught her eye "What about this one?"

"Mary Poppins?" Will asked, sounding surprised "I thought you didn't like it"

"It's not my favourite" Emma admitted "But it does have some rather catchy songs...like I love to laugh and Let's go fly a kite"

"I've always been partial to it's a jolly holiday with Mary and feed the birds" Will chuckled, humming to himself "No wonder that it's Mary that we love!"

"Okay,we've finally agreed on a film" Emma decided "Mary Poppins?"

"Yep...or we could buy the entire collection"

"And how could we afford that?" she questioned,raising an eyebrow

"Let's just say,there's no need"

Emma gasped "You haven't..."

Will nodded "I did some research and there was the 100 years of magic but they're more or less bootleg copies"

"That's what all those packages were"

"Yeah. I really want them to grow up watching it,just like I did" Will confessed, his ears tinged red "So I got the whole collection"

"That's sweet of you Will" Emma giggled kissing him on the cheek, making his ears turn an even deeper red "Thank you"

* * *

><p>"...been blushing ever since"<p>

Will chuckled as both Emma was engrossed in the screen,holding a sleeping Ariana

"That's why you're always red" he whispered kissing her on the cheek "I kissed you and ever since, you've been blushing"

"Will!" Emma laughed, hitting him lightly on the arm

"Hey! Uncle,uncle!"

* * *

><p>During the final battle scene, Zach gave a tiny yawn,snuggling into Will's shirt<p>

"Aw,you tired buddy? Hm?" Emma chuckled,stroking his hair "Tell you what...we'll give you your bottle then it's bedtime"

The baby in Will's arms grunted sleepily,his eyes fluttering closed as he was losing the battle to stay awake

"Okay, that's a plan"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Emma found Will leaning over the cribs, reading the twins Green Eggs and Ham<p>

"I do not like green eggs and ham, I do not like them Sam I Am"

What Will didn't know that Emma was secretly filming the scene.

"Goonight you two" Will whispered,closing the book at last.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi people! We know it's the beginning of the week but since we haven't updated since singles awareness day...*le shrug* Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Ugh..." Emma clutched her head as she sat up,alerting Will in the process

"Emma, you don't look so good, you sure you're feeling alright?" Will asked, concerned

"I'm fine Will. Just a little..." Before she could finish her sentence, she was in the bathroom, chucking up last night's dinner

"Look Emma, you're obviously not well...I'll take the kids to work with me. Bring the set up play pen, some toys and their rocker, they'll be fine" Will reassured once she got back

"I-I can't be pregnant again! I just can't!" Emma sobbed into his chest

"Hey,hey! Easy! Who said anything about another baby?" Will said firmly,grasping onto Emma's shoulders and looking her in the eye "It could be a stomach bug or something you ate. Remember, I used protection?"

"Mhhm" Emma mumbled, blushing as she remembered "You're right Will, it's probably just a bug or something"

"Right...now, you go back to bed whilst I sort out the twins" His head turned to the baby moniter "And by the sounds of it, they're waking up"

As Will walked into the nursery, Zach attempted to stand up in his crib whilst Ariana stayed asleep

"Ari...come on sweetie, you need to wake up so I can do your ear drops" he whispered, gently taking her favourite toy Llama from her.

After several moments, Ari whimpered before waking up

"Hey baby girl" Will murmured picking her up "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Dadad" she mumbled sleepily "Dadad"

"Yeah, I'm here...Dadad's here. Mama's not feeling well so you're coming with me to work"

"Urk!"

"Yeah,I'm taking you to work. Now,I need you to hold still for your drops"the older Schuester instructed,referring to the incident the week before

* * *

><p><em>"...Hey,this is Will Schuester, the man,the myth, the legend. I'm not available right now but leave a message and I'll.."<em>

_Emma sighed as Will's __phone went to voice mail yet again. Almost crying in frustration, she tried again_

_"...Hey,this is.."_

_Groaning, she pressed disconnect and put the phone in her handbag. Her attention wandered over to Ari who was tugging on her ear, whining uncomfortably _

_"Oh sweetie, don't do that, it's only gonna make it worse"_

_"Ariana Schuester?" a nurse asked, coming out with a clipboard_

_"I guess that's us" Emma mumbled, standing up, holding firmly onto the distressed infant_

_"Right this way" the nurse smiled warmly, leading them to a small room__"Dr Evans'll be here shortly" and with that, she left_

_"Hi Mrs Schuester, I'm Dr Evans. From what I believe...Ariana is the patient today?"_

_"Er,yeah" Emma nodded,recognising the young woman as Quinn. Her hair was shorter and darker and she had aged slightly in her face but it was definitely Quinn_

_"Alright,so what's up with her?"_

_"Well...she's been more restless over the past few days, tugging on her ear and crying a LOT more. She's just recently had a cold so..."_

_"That may be the source" Quinn remarked, listening to Ariana's chest "Good girl...I'm just going to check her ears because by the sounds of it she may have an infection"_

_After a several minutes and plenty of reassuring, Quinn finally came to look at Ari's ears_

_"Wow...that is interesting" she murmured, peering into Ari's left ear "Have you been playing with beads,young lady?"_

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

_"It seems as if she's got a bead lodged in there. It's nothing too serious but it still needs to come out"_

* * *

><p>"Emma...we're ready to go to school, I'll call at lunch okay?"<p>

"Hmm...kay" she mumbled, burying her head deeper into the covers

* * *

><p>"Okay guys...se silencio por favor" Will announced,standing in front of the board "Right...Mrs S isn't feeling well so I've had to bring my kids in. Don't get distracted, I know how cute they are. For those who don't know, there's Ariana or Ari and her twin brother Zachary or Zach"<p>

"D'you reckon we can babysit at lunch?" a freshman Cheerio asked,her eyes pleading

"I'll have to think about that one. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just this is the first time I've looked after them for the day on my own so..."

There was a sudden chorus of "awws" as Zach scooched on his bottom,attempting to get the soft toy from his sister

"Okay guys settle down...settle down" Will expertly reached into the diaper bag hanging on the chair and handed Zach a stuffed gorilla toy and several soft blocks

"Here you go,bud" he whispered,ruffling his hair "Okay...where were we?"

* * *

><p>"Are you SURE this was the best idea?" Aisha Lopez asked her best friend, Beth, at lunch<p>

"Don't worry. It's not as if it's all day. Besides, he paid us to do it"

"Yeah, like 5 dollars is gonna get us anywhere" she scoffed rolling her eyes

"Oh come on Ash! Lighten up, it's going to be fun"

Sighing, she folded her arms "Fine, but if I get puked on, I'm blaming you"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kieran was looking after Ariana for lunch. Entering the changing room, he sat down and was immediatly surrounded by the rest of the football team<p>

"Hey Kieran, I didn't know you had a kid" Logan grinned,setting himself next to Kieran and placing his finger in Ari's tiny starfish hand "Huh, she's cute" he smiled, not trying not to get too attached

"Who's she belong to?" another one asked

"Mr Schue" Kieran laughed as Ariana stuck her fingers in her mouth, covering them in a layer of drool "Mr Schue's on cafeteria duty so I suggested to look after her"

"Um dude...is she meant to be smiling?"

"I don't think so..."

_"If she's smiling, it's probably a sign she needs a diaper change"_

"Oh...erm, anyone know how to change a diaper?"

* * *

><p>"Ew...ew..I told you not to spit up and what did you do?" Aisha moaned, wiping a tissue across her uniform<p>

"Ash, don't be too hard on him,he's only a baby. Besides,what do you expect after bouncing him up and down?"

"Um..NOT to get puked on?"

Sighing, Beth held a crying Zach close to her, in attempt to calm him down "Right...now where's Papa's room?" she mumbled to herself "Ash, is Mr Schue's room 56 A?"

"I think so. It's either 56 A or 42 D"

"It can't be as that's the science room that caught fire last week"

"How was I supposed to know that a corn chip could catch fire so easily?" Aisha asked, opening the door "Hola Senor" she greeted the Spanish teacher

"Hola. How was Zach?"

"He was fine. He seemed to enjoy the gingerbread man I gave him"

"That's good. Listen,guys, I'm not saying you can't give him bits of your lunch but I'd prefer it if you don't? It's just in case there's a reaction or something. And since their teeth are still coming through you know..."

"Alright, we'll remember that for next time"

* * *

><p>"Emma? You okay?" Will called into the seemingly empty house. When he heard no response, he headed into the living room to find Emma lying on the couch, a blanket covering her body whilst Axl slept on top of her.<p>

Sighing contentedly, he kissed her head

"Night Emma"


	24. Chapter 24

**We brought some bloody marys y'all... hair of the dog that done bit yo' ass. Hey peeps, what's up? TG101 here again, don't wear it out. Nothing much going on, went to a VW camper van thing today which was awesome so, yeah. Does anyone think that Toy Story 3 is the best eding to an animated film series EVER? It is just SO good and a really worthy ending. Another thing, we need some boy names please! Also, what rating should Mrs Doubtfire be? A PG or a 12? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Come on Ari, walk to Papa! Come on sweetie" Will encouraged,holding up a gingerbread man,hoping to get his daughter to walk "Mm,is Daddy gonna eat it?"

Ariana started to cry as Will took a bite out of the cookie "Mm...yummy" he grinned, eating more of the treat

"Eyeookie" she mumbled,reaching out for it "Dadad,my"

"Will!" Emma called excitedly "Will, Zach's walking!"

Will glanced over to his son who was taking his first unsteady steps to Emma,reaching her arms out encouragingly

"That's it...come on,walk to Mama" she smiled, her baby bump showing slightly through her shirt.

Will couldn't believe it. In five years, they had gone from having no children to having one child, a set of twins and one more on the way in the middle of the summer.

Zach took another few steps, toppling into Emma's arms, laughing

"Clever boy!" Emma sang "Clever, clever boy. Show your sister how it's done"

Zach stood up wobbling slightly before sitting back down

"Oh!" She laughed,helping Zach on his feet "Let's try again yeah?"

"Okay,so do how you do it again?" Will asked, walking over with his daughter in tow

"Right, first thing's first. Try and get her to stand up. What I usually do is find something that attracts his attention. I find that a cookie or a toy does the trick"

"Alright"

"Then" Emma carried on "I try and make him walk towards it, but I do help him stand up. Watch. Zach..."

Zach turned his head as he heard his name from somewhere.

"Look what I got" the redhead smiled, gently supporting her son to stand up,making sure to keep his favourite toy Llama in his sight.

"Uzco" he mumbled,reaching out for the stuffed animal, taking a few wobbly steps towards her

"That's it...almost there" she encouraged,her eyes welling up slightly,making her silently curse her hormones. Unlike last time, this round made her constantly upset and she would cry at the slightest little thing.

As he fell into her arms, she picked him up, whirling him around,making him squeal with excitedly

"That's it Zach" she praised,handing him the toy "You're doing good"

"Em,don't forget,the scan's at 2" Will reminded,sighing as he watched his daughter snatch Kuzco from her older brother.

"Ariana Audryn Schuester,we do not snatch" Emma said firmly taking the toy off her "It's not nice"

Ariana opened her mouth, her pacifier dropping to the floor and started to cry.

"No use crying Ari" Will explained,looking over to his wife who was starting to crack as she saw her daughter like that.

"Will..."

"No. We have to be firm with her. Be firm..."

"Or she'll never learn" Emma smiled,remembering the phrase she taught Will right before the twins were born

A few minutes later, Ariana had calmed down. Trying to stand up,she fell back down

"Oh!" Will chuckled. He stopped as he smelt something "Ariana Audryn Schuester, do you need your diaper changing missy? I think you do. Come on peewee"

* * *

><p>"Hi Shannon!" Will called stepping into the house. He was stopped as a rottweiler came bounding up to him "Blue, get down!"<p>

"Boo!" Ari called from Will's shoulder "Boo!"

"Hey Ari! Where's Zach?"

"Here he is" Emma smiled, carrying Zach,who was still clutching onto Kuzco "Thanks again Shannon. We're just really busy at the moment what with the scan and everything"

"No problem. Cooter's in New York recruitin' and Jordan's away with scouts so it's just been me and Savannah"

"She alright now?" Will asked, setting Ariana down who immediatly crawled over to the big dog

"Yeah,she's fine. Still a bit sore but she'll cope"

"What happened?" Emma asked also setting Zach down "Is she okay?"

Shannon sighed, keeping an eye on Blue "She fell off the jungle gym and fractured her ankle pretty bad. At least 6 weeks in a cast"

"Hope she's feeling better soon" Emma smiled sympathetically

"She'll be fine. It'll take more than a broken ankle to get her down"

"Shannon! Am I allowed a drink?" Savannah's voice asked from a walkie talkie in Shannon's pocket

"Haven't you forgot something?" Shannon asked, also talking into the device

"And a cookie?"

Shannon sighed "Go on you two, you're gonna miss your appointment. The twins'll be fine with me"

"Once again, thanks Shan" Will smiled, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>Will glanced at his surroundings for what must have been the eighth time in the past five minutes alone. There weren't that many people in the waiting room. Him and Emma, two more couples as well as a very tired Finn and also Rachel, who was trying to calm down the baby in her arms.<p>

"...I know it hurts but we're gonna get some gel for it"

"Emma Schuester?" a petite doctor whom Emma recognised as Bridget called out, looking at her clipboard.

Standing up, Will followed both Emma and Bridget.

"Right this way..."

* * *

><p>"Boo!" Ari squealed, tugging at the dog's ears<p>

"Pun'kin don't do that" Shannon scolded lightly "Blue doesn't like it. Here, stroke him instead" she tried, taking Ariana's hand and showing her how to stroke him "Like that"

Ariana didn't listen and tugged on Blue's ear again, earning a warning growl, making the young girl cry.

"That's what happens when you pull on his ears. He doesn't like it. If you stroke him then he likes it"

"Boo sad" she mumbled, clumsily stroking him, making him grunt slightly

"That's it"

As Blue stood up to go in his bed, Ariana stood up and tried to follow him, taking a few wobbly steps towards him. Blue stopped and let Ariana cling onto his fur to stop her fall.

Shannon noticed this and immediately whipped out her iPhone in an attempt to capture the moment.

"Good girl, Ari!" Shannon laughed behind the camera "Here she is...Ariana Audryn Schuester is finally walking...as recorded by her godmother! She is...13 months old...and here she is"

* * *

><p>"Shannon? You in here?" Will called entering the house "Hello?"<p>

"Yep!" Shannon called back from the lounge. Will stepped into the lounge finding Ariana and Zach mesmerised by a Disney movie on tv and Savannah lying on the couch, her ankle propped up with pillows.

"How'd it go?" Shannon asked, ripping the ring off a can of root beer and taking a drink

"Yeah, went good. Blood pressure's a little raised but not so much that it's a concern. We've figured out what it is though"

"Oh yeah?"

"It's going to be a boy. We don't know about a name yet though. How were the kids?"

"They were fine...before I forget, I need to show you something"

As Shannon showed Will the video, he broke out into a smile

"Emma! Emma, check this out!" he grinned,showing his wife the video that was taken 2 hours beforehand.

"Is that..." Emma questioned, motioning to the video

"Yep, looks like Ari could walk,she just needed the motivation"

"Clever girl Ariana!" Emma laughed, kissing her daughter on the head "Come on,let's get home"

"Bye guys!" Shannon said, giving the Schuester clan a hug. Walking to the front door with Blue hot on her heels, she gave the twins one last hug "See you you two"

"Bye" Emma smiled, sighing in relief as the door closed behind them. "Will...d'you think we could go to Taco Bell?"

"As you wish,Emma" Will whispered, lightly kissing her knuckles. "As you wish"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi fanficcers! TG101 in da house! Okay, just so ya'll get a heads up, we're on Easter holiday but it's the last one before GCSEs so don't expect too much. Maybe 'Movie night'. 'I didn't know I could feel this way' and possibly 'As you Wish' depends really. We are officially away next Friday. The reason being is that we are going to Drayton Manor which is a big theme park and like Alton Towers, it is with the same youth group. However, UNlike Alton Towers, we have never been before so it's something different. We managed to see 'The Pirates! In an adventure with Scientists!' today at the cinema and whilst it wasn't the best film ever, it was rather enjoyable. One of the things I(Charlotte) like about films is the ability to have adult humor as well as being geared towards kids. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...we had fun didn't we?" Will whispered nonsense into his daughter's ear. She was battling the fight against sleep after a day at the beach, a tired fist clenched onto his t shirt.

"I think Zach needs a bath then bed" Emma chuckled, balancing her son on her hip. It was proving to be difficult seeing as she was due in a week and braxton hicks were already making their presence known.

"I'll do that, you go lie down" Will grinned,kissing his wife and expertly taking a very tired and very messy Zach from her.

"Thanks" she smiled appreciatively "I'll make them a last bottle before bed"

As she headed towards the kitchen, a dampness in her lower regions made her stop suddenly. Opening her mouth to speak, her hand fell onto her stomach. She could swear that he was lower than what he was a few hours ago.

"Will!" she managed to squeak a few moments later, cringing as a small puddle formed around her feet "Will!" she shouted, a bit more confident this time "Will my water's just broke!"

She could hear frantic splashing, a yell and a cry of "Bad daddy!" coming from the bathroom.

With shaking hands, she managed to dial Shannon's number,praying she'll pick up. It wasn't until it went to answerphone that she remembered she had gone to Disneyland for spring break.

"Shit"

Glancing at the next number, she saw the name"Tristan" Of course! He and Yasmin could look after the twins. They were a young couple in their second year of college who lived next door and were expecting a girl in 2 months time.

"Pick up...please pick up" she prayed silently

"_Hello?"_

"Yasmin?" Emma panted, wincing as she felt a contraction "It's me Emma...could you...could you look after the twins please? I think the baby's on it's way so...ow"

"Erm...sure. I'll have Tristan come over in 'bout 5?"

"Thanks Yas,you don't know how much I appreciate it"

* * *

><p>"...DADDY! No go!" Ari squealed,clinging onto Will's muppets shirt<p>

"Don't worry,Ari...you're only gonna be next door. it's just whilst momma has the baby...thanks again Tristan"

"Ungh" he grunted tiredly,before yawning. "Okay,you two, say bye to Daddy"

"DADDY!" Ari cried, tears falling down her cheeks "No go! Bad daddy" she flailed her arms weakly, accidently catching Will's cheek.

Ignoring the slight stinging, Will said goodbye before shutting the door. Heading to the living room where Emma was, he reached for the phone and called the midwife

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Sadie...um the baby's coming so...yeah Emma's water's broken and she's currently resting on the couch"

_"I'll be there soon. Just keep her calm and relaxed. Tell her to do the breathing techniques we practiced"_

"Thanks Sadie"

* * *

><p>"...she's in here"<p>

"Emma? You alright there?" Sadie asked, getting the equipment ready. Taking the baby's heartbeat, she wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Not really" a pillow with Emma's voice mumbled tiredly "I'm in pain...it hurts...and I'm actually really hungry"

"That's natural. If it's alright with you, I'm going to check how far along you are then if you want you can get in the pool for a bit?" Sadie suggested, motioning towards the pool in the centre of the living room

"Mhhm" Emma nodded, sighing as she placed her chin on her hands

"Right...deep breath in"

Emma bit her lip as Sadie checked,only breathing out again slowly when she had finished.

"Sorry if my finger was cold. You won't believe it but you're 4 means you're in active labour and the contractions WILL be stronger. You'll be parents by breakfast, no doubt about that"

* * *

><p>"Okay,let's see here. Alice in Wonderland. Once there was girl called Alice, she fell down a rabbit hole, ended up in wonderland and defeated the jabberwocky, the end" Tristan read, chucking the book to the floor. It was 10 pm and the twins were restless. They had slept for about an hour before Ariana woke up,crying.<p>

"Tristan, that is not how you do it" Yasmin sighed, sitting up, her hand on her belly "I think your daughter's waking up" she smiled wryly

"Dadad" Ari mumbled, clambering onto Tristan's lap "Dadad?"

Tristan gave his girlfriend a look that seemed to say "Help me"

Laughing, Yasmin handed him another book and Ari her toy Perry the Platypus,instantly calming her down.

* * *

><p>"Ow...ow..ow..ow ow ow OW!" Emma groaned, groping around for the gas and air mouthpiece.<p>

"Don't worry Emma, it's alright...just breathe" Sadie instructed, placing the heart monitor onto her stomach.

"I am" she mumbled,leaning back into Will,who was sitting behind her in the pool "I'm trying to breathe but.." she suddenly stopped and started heaving

Sadie quickly noticed and held a bowl under Emma's chin as she threw up.

"That's it...let it all out" Will mumbled,giving her a back rub. Emma was wearing his old Batman shirt with her hair in messy pig tails.

"Urgh...I hate this. Can't I do hospital?"

"You could but you've done so well to fall this far. It's practically over. Just 2 more centimetres and some pushing and you'll be parents again"

* * *

><p>"Please Ari just go to sleep!" Tristan begged, mumbling in her ear "It's midnight and I'm really really really tired!"<p>

"No!" she giggled,smacking him on the nose "No no no!"

"Why can't you sleep then,Ladybug?"

"Mama go" the two year old mumbled, letting go of Perry, causing a soft "thump" as he hit the floor.

"Aw, you miss Momma?"

"Yeah" Ari sniffed, snuggling into Tristan's chest.

"Don't worry, Momma's only next door. She's having your baby brother so that's why we're stuck with eachother tonight"

* * *

><p>"...that's good Emma, real good. I am starting to see some hair and by the looks of things, he's gotta lot"<p>

Emma gasped and leant back into Will, her face shiny with persperation, whilst her eyes darted around the room, scared,frightened and in pain

"You're doing real good sweetie" Sadie mumbled, checking the heartbeat "Baby doesn't seem to be in any stress of any kind. Just do what your body tells you"

"It hurts,Will" Emma whispered weakly, crying as something dropped.

"That's the head Emma!" Sadie sang smiling "You are SO close to meeting your baby, last push alright? Lean back onto Will for support"

Emma pressed against Will's body, groaning as the first of the shoulders came out. The second one quickly followed along with the rest of the body. Emma quickly scooped her son up, panting slightly.

"Oh my...Will, Will,he's gorgeous" she laughed weakly,lightly kissing the baby's forehead.

"Congratulations you two, she's perfect"

"Wait, did you just say 'she'? I-I thought..." Will stammered, confused. He glanced at Emma who also seemed confused

"Nope,it's a little girl" Sadie insisted "Let's just cut the cord and free her...here you are Will"

"Thanks" As he cut the cord, a bit of blood spattered onto the towel on Emma's chest,making Emma cringe slightly.

"There you go, perfect. Now we just wait for the last of it"

* * *

><p>Will groaned and turned over as he heard Axl barking wildly in the kitchen. He glanced over to his wife who was still sleeping, her hand on her still swollen stomach.<p>

"I'm just going to see who it is" he whispered,earning an "Mm" in response.

As he opened the door, he was greeted with a "DADDY!" from Ariana

"Hey sweetie! Were they alright Tristan?"

"Yeah, Zach was fine. Had some trouble with Ari's sleeping but she was alright. Oh, here's a little something from me and Yas" He handed Will a bag with "It's a boy!" on it "Hope it's alright"

"Thanks, but actually, it's a girl. They can get it wrong from time to time" Will explained,taking the bag from him.

"Oh yeah? I hope that doesn't happen to Rosie" Tristan grinned,handing back Ali, who immediately snuggled back into Will's chest,mumbling something that sounded like "Daddy"

"Rosie?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the name we've chosen. Rosie Evelyn Morris"

"We're still unsure what to call ours. She was going to be Lucas Timothy but we're not sure now. Alright, thanks again, Tristan"

"No problem. If there's any trouble and Shannon's not available, just ask"

"Wait, how do you know..."

"She's my old football coach and my Aunt"

"Oh" Will said sounding surprised "Well...thanks anyway. See you Tristan"

"Bye"

Will closed the door and put Ari down "Alright, are you ready to meet your little sister?" he asked the twins, who were fighting over Kuzco. "Hey come on now, no fighting. We're gonna see Momma but you'll have to be careful"

* * *

><p>"Knock knock...hey Emma. Look who's here to you see you"<p>

Emma laughed tiredly, her face shining as she saw the twins "Hey guys" she whispered softly "Do you want to meet your baby sister?"

Zach nodded, crying as Ariana pushed past him in order to see her Mommy again.

"Ariana, you do NOT push your brother. It's wrong, he doesn't like it" Will said, trying to sound stern

"Momma!" Ari squealed, attempting to clamber onto the bed where Emma was laying with a small bundle in her arms.

"Careful sweetie, Momma's still very sore" Emma warned as Will helped her on the bed."Hey Ari! Hey baby girl! Were you good for Tristan?"

"Babba" she announced, pointing at her little sister "Bad babba"

"Ariana, that's not nice. This..." Emma smiled, shifting her arms,making the bundle grunt lightly"...is your little sister Olivia Ashley Schuester"

"Stoopid"

"Come on, she's not stupid. She's really tiny so I need you and Zach to be good okay? For Mommy?"

Ari whined slightly before giving Emma a hug "Babba still stoopid" she muttered under her breath,earning a small chuckle from Will.

"Well,at least she can get used to her?" Will asked sheepishly, laughing slightly.

"Guess you're right" Emma sighed,watching her daughter interact with her younger sister "I love you"

"Love you too Emma,love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! G here :3 And it is our Birthday soon :) Yeah, that's on the 21st of May. And I also want to see Beauty and the Beast in 3D. I WILL be going to seeing it next week seeing as Charlotte dragged me to see Glee 3D concert last year. The only reason it was awkward was because we were actually the youngest there. It felt odd. Like going to a pantomime and knowing there are people younger than you. Right now I'm watching the Family Guy episode where Stewie wants to kill Santa and it's just been "Christmas Time is Killing Us!" Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

Emma sighed sleepily as she rolled over to hear a small wail emitting from the crib next to hers and Will's bed.

"Don't worry,I got it" Will reassured,getting up "Don't worry. Hey Livvy, hey sweetheart" he crooned, picking Olivia up ."Come on, let's see what's up. Well, you were fed about an hour ago so that shouldn't be a problem. Let's check the diaper region"

Will checked, frowning as he didn't find anything "Hmm...well you're not dirty or wet. Maybe you just want to be held? Huh? You just want Mommy? Em, I think she's after you." he grinned, passing Emma her newborn daughter.

"Hey Olivia" Emma smiled, glancing at the baby's features. She had wisps of brown hair inherited from Will and her big brown eyes. Having her father's cute chin dimple and her shy smile,she looked exactly like Blake did.

"What's up? Hm?"

Olivia blinked, her tiny fingers scratching against Emma's cheek. She gave a tired yawn and slowly closed her eyes.

Just as Emma was going to put her back to bed, the bedroom door banged open,revealing a distraught Ariana standing in the doorway.

"Ari,I just got your sister to sleep." Emma groaned as Olivia gave a high pitch wail "What's up?"

"Ursla stoled Kuzco" she mumbled,clutching onto the toy Llama and launching herself onto Will's chest, making him grunt, leaving him breathless.

"Are you sure? Or do you just wanna spend time with Olivia and I?"

"Livvy stoopid, take her back." she mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting "Baba stoopid. I'm baba!"

"Sweetie, we talked about this" Will murmered, yawning "Livvy's too young to do big girl things like you can so me and Mommy have to look after her"

"No!" she cried, outraged "NO! Livvy go 'way. I'm baba! Stoopid Livvy" she crawled over to Emma and hit her sister on the arm "Stoopid!"

"That's it, you're going in the naughty corner." Will fumed, picking his daughter up and tucking her under his arm

"NO! DADDY! SORRY!"

"That's not good enough. You hit your sister and that's wrong. You know that."

He placed her in the half painted nursery, ignoring her kicks and attempting to hit him.

"DADDY! NO DADDY NO!"

"For every time you go out, I'll add a minute on" Will warned, closing the door before heading back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Ariana, time's up." Will mumbled, turning the doorknob and entering the room. He drew in a breath as he was met by a drawing on the wall. "Ari...come here"<p>

"No" she said,turning her back to Will "No. You loves Zacky 'n Livvy more"

Will sighed. He remembered when his younger brother came home. Oh man the jealousy. He tried everything to get rid of the new arrival who took up his parent's time and love. There was one memorable episode when he even tried trading him to a couple of hobos and it wasn't until his parents caught him that he got found out.

"Ari, I'm not mad sweetie" he offered gently,kneeling down to her level. "I'm just dissapointed. I'd thought you'd be really pleased with a little sister"

"No! Fend back!"

"I know it's hard adjusting to a new baby in the house but you gotta understand that Olivia is smaller and younger than you and that means she needs a lot more attention. She can't do stuff on her own just yet and that's why she needs our help 'cos if we don't, that's bad. Me and Mommy have been wanting another baby for a while so that's why she's with us."

"Livvy still stoopid."

"I know you feel that way but like I said,Livvy can't do that stuff yet. And she'll need her big sister to help her." Will said hopefully "And she also needs her older brother to help as well. Tell you what, if you can help me and Mommy and be a good girl, I'll let you watch Belle on Sunday, not what Zach wants to watch"

"Sorry Daddy!" she cried,snuggling into Will's chest and gripping onto his tshirt.

"It's alright princess,now let's see if that drawing'll come off."

* * *

><p>That night did not go well. By the time Will's alarm clock went off at 7 o' clock the next morning, all the Schuesters were tired and crabby from lack of sleep.<p>

"Thank God for paternity leave" Will chuckled sleepily, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"Not funny Will, now we have to deal with 3 tired children under the age of four. Listen, make yourself useful and give the twins their breakfast. I don't really care what it is as long as it's remotely healthy and edible."

"Yeah alright" Will mumbled, heading towards the kitchen "All right guys, how's malties and banana?"

"Yuck!" Ari shouted "Pop tarts!"

"Now Ari, you know we only have pop tarts when Momma's not around." Will explained, earning a glare from Emma, who was feeding Olivia.

"Shanny?" asked Zach, who was trying to get Emma's attention by pulling on her trouser leg "Momma, Shanny?"

"In a minute honey, I'm feeding your sister at the moment. Yes Shannon's gonna take you guys out for the day,so why not get your back packs for Daddy alright? He'll make your lunch. I believe she said she's gonna take you to the park" Emma smiled, lightly maneuvering her daughter into a sitting position whilst making sure she was secure.

"Okay Olivia, I need you to burp for me alright?" she mumbled, rubbing her back gently but with some force.

After a few minutes, Emma had gotten a decent burp out of her daughter

"Clever girl!" she praised, kissing her fists "Come on, let's get you ready for the day ahead"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Shannon called, holding a puppy on a lead "Ari, Zach? You ready?"<p>

"You got another dog?" Will asked, being taken back by the creature's size.

"Yeah, my sister's dog had puppies and he was the last one so I said I'll take him. His name's Moose and he's a St Bernard. 11 weeks old as well"

"Seriously? He's a puppy?"

"Yep, the vet said he's pretty small so.." Shannon shrugged,keeping a close eye on Ari, who was toddling over towards Moose."Ari, be careful sweetie, yeah?"

"Boo!" she squealed, clapping her hands "Boo!"

"Punkin' this is Moose, not Blue. Blue's at home." Shannon explained, kneeling down and rubbing Moose's head, making him grunt in pleasure.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to go now. Ari, you be good for Shanny alright? Where's your brother?"

"Dadad!" Zach shouted, racing up to them only to stop when he saw the puppy "Dadad" he mumbled nervously, backing away slightly.

"It's okay Zach, Moose ain't gonna hurt ya, he's friendly." Shannon reassured

As if to prove Shannon's point, Moose gave a small bark and bounded over to Zach, accidently knocking Ari in the process.

Screwing up her face, she began to wail, motioning for Will to pick her up.

"Oh...hey honey it's alright" Will murmured,picking her up and stroking her curls "See? Moose isn't going to hurt you...come on sweetie. I'll be back later,alright? Daddy has to go now." he explained, setting her back down again and handing Shannon the diaper bag "Thanks again Shannon"

"It's fine. Come on guys, Savannah and Jordan's in the car"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Will asked, slightly skeptical as he sat down.<p>

"Yep...it's supposed to help her bond with us and it also helps her calm down a bit more." Emma explained, undressing Olivia down to her diaper "Alright, I need you to take your shirt off and just lean her against your chest."

"Okay..." he mumbled, cupping her diaper clad behind as he layed her down on his chest "Alright sweetie...it's fine..."

Olivia grunted lightly, her small lips puckering in search of milk and her tiny fist resting near her face.

"Hey baby girl...you are so beautiful, you know that? It's hard to believe you were the result of a faulty condom and yet, here we are."

She opened her eyes, taking short sharp breaths, her legs wriggling against Will's abdomen.

Laughing, Emma was quick to take a picture "See? I think she likes it"

* * *

><p>"Kuzco!" Zach squealed, pointing to a Llama in the small petting zoo. "Shanny,Kuzco!" he giggled, trying to get Shannon's attention.<p>

"Why don't you say hi to him? He seems friendly. Let me just buy some feed then we'll give it him. Jordan, could you look after Moose?"

"Yeah, I'll take him to the dog bit and let him off the lead for a while. I've got his ball"

"Just be careful yeah? He's a bit young for the main park so just take him to the kindergarten."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Shannon called, opening the door to the house and heading into the living room "Guys?"<p>

"Yep!" Will replied, heading downstairs, Axl hot on his heels "How were they?"

"Great! Uh...Ari cut her knee playing but after a band aid and some ice cream she was fine."

"Dadad!" Ari smiled, running up to Will and motioning to pick her up "Dadad! Axy!"

"Yeah, Axl. I heard you cut your knee"

"Uhuh" she grinned, nuzzling her head into Will's neck "Min' ceam"

"Thanks Shannon" Will thanked giving the older woman a smile "If you want us to look after Jordan or Savannah just call"

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Emma sighed as she snuggled deeper into Will's chest. Olivia was lightly snoozing in her arms and the twins were in their footie pyjamas, engrossed in the film they were watching.<p>

"I love you so much right now." Emma whispered, gently kissing his neck.

"Guess what? This is only the beginning."


End file.
